una nueva vida
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: Un autobús se detiene en la terminal de Madrid de el bajan muchas personas buscando a sus familiares excepto una chica de unos veinte años aproximadamente simplemente se dirige a la salida de la estación sin siquiera mirar a los personas que hay estaban
1. Chapter 1

HLA COMO ESTAN.. ESPERO QUE BIEN BUENO LES DEJO ESTA HISTORIA DENUEVO TUBE UN PEQUEÑO INCOMBENIENTE ASI QUE DECIDI BORRARLA Y VOLVER A PONERLA

Capitulo uno

Un autobús se detiene en la terminal de Madrid de el bajan muchas personas buscando a sus familiares excepto una chica de unos veinte años aproximadamente simplemente se dirige a la salida de la estación sin siquiera mirar a los personas que hay estaban parece que esta sola nadie la busca ella tampoco lo hace sabe perfectamente que nadie la espera ni la esperara al salir de la estación lo único que hace al salir de la estación es dar un pequeño suspiro y susurra:

-ya es hora- dice mientras una pequeña lagrima sale de sus ojos perdiéndose en el cuello de su camisa-ah muy buen Sakura hora de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche- se dirige a una esquina donde ve a un oficial bastante rechoncho

-disculpe oficial ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche?-pregunta educadamente tratando que la esencia pestilente e ese tipo no se cuele por su nariz

-ah hay un hotel a unas tres calles a mano derecha- responde el oficial con cara de tonto parece que no hay muchas personas educadas en ese lugar

-ok gracias-responde mientras se aleja de ese sujeto un tanto repulsivo

-si gusta la puedo acompañar señorita digo se nota que no es de aquí y podría perderse

-ah no Gracias oficial mejor no deje su puesto podría haber problemas adiós- responde caminando lo mas rápido posible tras caminar las tres calles que el sujeto dijo llego a un hotel no era precisamente algo muy fino pero tampoco era una pocilga a si que entro dirigiendo se a la recepción inmediatamente

-buenas noches ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible?-pregunto educadamente al hombre que estaba en la recepción

-ah si señorita por suerte aun tenemos una me permite sus datos

-por supuesto ¿que necesita?

-¿nombre completo?

-SakuraHaruno

-¿edad?

-Veinte años

-¿estadía aproximada?

-ah no lo se

-mmm ok solo necesito una identificación y su firma en el libro

-ok aquí tiene- respondió entregándole una credencial

-muy bien señorita firme aquí, tome su llave y su identificación la habitación esta subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo

-Gracias-respondió tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a la habitación al entrar solo se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y tirarse en la cama después de un viaje tan largo solo quiso dormir un poco mañana mismo comenzaría a buscar un empleo y un departamento

-ah espero que todos estén bien apenas llegue y ya extraño a las chicas joder pero bueno es algo que tenia que hacer ah como quisiera estar haya ok es hora de dormir-tras decir esas palabras se acostó y durmió algunas horas

En un antro de la ciudad se encontraban un grupo de amigos al parecer todos se la pasaban de poca a acepción de uno que tenia cara de querer salir de hay lo mas pronto posible por desgracia para el estaba demasiado rodeado de gente como para salir sin decir nada a sus compañeros

-ahhh joder me muero de aburrimiento-casi grito

-tranquilo Sasuke en un rato mas nos vamos joder tío tienes que divertirte un poco no todo es la escuela

-agh joder tío sabes que esto no es lo mío y aun así no se como me convences

-jajajaja sabes que creo que lo que necesitas es una chica para liberar tención un rato jajajaja que te parecería una de tetas del tamaño de una pelota de playa

-agh joder mejor cállate Naruto y deja de molestarme de una puñetera vez

-hola chicos ¿porque era cara Sasuke? Naruto ya te esta molestando verdad- intervino una chica de muy buen ver pero para desgracia de ella Sasuke puso cara aun de un mayor fastidio claro si eso era posible

-si como siempre este jilipollas no sabe hacer otra cosa, bueno Konan yo me tengo que ir cuida de, el ¿vale?-se despidió el joven tranquilamente

-ah claro Sasuke¿oye porque no te quedas a tomar un par de copas?-le invito ella coquetamente

-mph no Gracias tengo que levantarme temprano mañana-respondió el sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus amigos y a la chica

Al salir del antro tomo su auto y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa al llegar a la autopista bajo el cristal de la ventana y acelero al fondo para disfrutar el viento que se colaba por la ventana a pesar de el frio que hacia no le importo el sentir la velocidad y el viento en su piel lo relajaron bastante tras 20 minutos de conducir llego a su casa en una de las zonas apartadas de la ciudad entro sin avisar, se dirigió a su habitación nada mas entrar se quito la camisa y los pantalones dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo de metió en la cama y se durmió sin pronunciar palabra alguna

Comienza un nuevo día y la quietud es rota por la cansino number 1 a todo volumen proveniente de un celular junto a el buro en la cama se asoma una enmarañada cabellera rosa de repente una mano pálida se asoma de entre las sabanas apagando el aparato

-ah joder que maldita maña de despertarme ah, pues ya que hora de levantarse espero que una ducha con agua fría me despierte-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño se metió bajo la regadera sin importarle lo fría que estaba en agua después de 30 minutos salió vestida y lista para comenzar su nueva vida

-ok hora de buscar un empleo y un departamento oh joder casi lo olvido tengo que comer algo antes de eso- se fue a la calle consiguió algo para comer y tomo un periódico, se dirigió fue a ver las opciones que tenia para un departamento y un empleo para su buena suerte encontró pronto un departamento pequeño pero claro al vivir sola eso no fue ningún inconveniente después de alquilarlo de dirigió al hotel tomo sus cosas pago lo de su hospedaje y se fue a su nuevo hogar

-ah joder tengo hambre hora de ir por algo–se dirigió nuevamente a la calle comió algo y siguió con su labor de buscar empleo

En una zona apartada de la ciudad un joven de cabellera negra como la noche se levanta con el alba a pesar de haberse dormido algo tarde, aun antes de que su despertador suene se levanta y toma una ducha con agua helada, sale a los pocos minutos con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, al llegar a su habitación el despertador comienza a sonar mas el se limita a pagarlo y comenzar a vestirse, cuando termino bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor donde lo esperaban sus padres

-buenos días madre, padre-salido educadamente

-buenos días hijo- contesta su madre mientras su padre aun sin levantar la vista del periódico dice:

-hola hijo ¿que tal te fue anoche? no me di cuenta de a que hora llegaste

-ah bien padre llegue un poco tarde así que preferí irme directo a mi habitación para no despertarlos

-mph-gruño el padre y seriamente agrego-hijo espero que no se te haga costumbre llegar tarde

-claro que no padre ahora si me disculpan me voy a la universidad-se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y de su padre con una leve inclinación de la cabeza

Durante las clases en la universidad el pelinegro se la paso molestando a su mejor amigo Naruto con la fuerte resaca que el, último tenia era bastante fácil hacerlo

-despierta pedazo de idiota joder no se te puede dejar solo ni un momento porque ya estas echando la mona-le grito al rubio que estaba su lado medio dormido

-ah joder Sasuke no me jodas ahora que traigo una resaca de los mil demonios-le gruno el rubio sumamente molesto

-jajajaja eso te pasa por quedarte asta tarde en el antro

-agh si como me dejaste solo-gruño el rubio irritado

-yo no te deje solo simplemente me fui a casa mientras tu estabas con Konan por cierto ¿donde la dejaste?

-ah en su casa joder eres un puto cabron solo a ti se te curre dejarme con ella

-jajajaja olvídalo ya Naruto mejor ven, te invito un café a que se te baje la resaca

-ok pero que sea triple

-esta bien a ver si la próxima vez, me ases caso y te vas temprano a casa

-vale, vale lo que tu digas –salieron de la universidad y se fueron a un café que estaba cercas de hay

-ah joder estoy agotada llevo todo el día buscando empleo espero encontrar lo pronto-Entra en una cafetería buscando al gerente directamente

-buenos días vengo por el empleo de mesera

-mmm…¿tienes experiencia sirviendo café?

-ah no señor pero aprendo rápido

-mm ok de no ser por que nos urge una mesera nueva estarás a prueba eso si puedes empezar ahora mismo

-por supuesto donde empiezo-le respondió ella efusivamente

-jajajaja tienes energía eso me agrada ven vamos por tu uniforme y comenzaras atendiendo al par de chicos que acaban de entrar ok en cuanto llegues preséntate di que serás la encargada de atenderlos y que no se te olvide sonreír ¿ok?

-si señor como usted diga

-muy bien ve anda-Sakura se dirigió a la mesa donde dos chicos bastante apuestos estaban sentados charlando un poco al llegar no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al notar que eran mucho mas apuestos de lo que parecían a lo lejos sobre todo el de cabello negro

-buenas tardes caballeros me llamo SakuraHaruno¿que desean ordenar?

-yo quiero un capuchino y tu Naruto¿que quieres?

-eh un café negro cargado por favor

-muy bien en un momento vuelvo con su pedido-Tras retirarse Naruto no pudo evitar el quedarse embobado con las curvas de la mesera cosa que obviamente no le paso desapercibida a Sasuke

-hey la tierra a Naruto¿que tanto le ves a esa mesera tío?

-a joder que no te diste cuenta de lo buena que esta-replico el rubio

-si y que solo es una mesera-le respondió el pelinegro si ánimos

-si pero que mesera joder y si me la ligo

-jajajaja si tu lo dices tío

-¿que? tengo una idea mejor te apuesto mi deportivo rojo contra tu motocicleta honda a que no te la ligas en un mes tío

-agh pues creo que tendrás que despedirte de tu deportivo que no solo me la ligo capas que asta me la llevo a la cama-le respondió el pelinegro arrogantemente

-ok tío tienes un mes para ligártela a partir de ahora

-vale, vale tío pero ya sierra la boca que hay viene

-aquí tienen sus cafés si necesitan algo mas me llaman ok

-claro preciosa oye a que hora sales de aquí, tu y yo podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y pasar no la bien-dijo Sasuke recargando el brazo en el respaldo de la silla

-a las 10 pero no creo que sea posible ni siquiera nos conocemos

-en ese caso me llamo Sasuke es un placer conocerte

-mucho gusto Sasuke me llamo Sakura ¿y tu eres?-cuestionando volteando a ver Naruto

-Eh yo soy Naruto encantado de conocerte Sakura

-muy bien ¿y que dices vamos a dar una vuelta tu y yo?

-en otro momento sera por ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-mmm ok

-con permiso tengo mas mesas que atender- Sakura se fue tratando de contener la risa que le provocaron ese par de chicos

-ah joder tío no creí que fueras a actuar tan pronto

-jajajaja yo no pierdo el tiempo como tu Naruto- ambos chicos estuvieron charlando de temas sin sentido tras pagar la cuenta se separaron yendo cada quien a su casa

Sasuke decidió quedarse en el gimnasio un rato mientras se ejercitaba pensaba en las mil y un formas en que podría cumplir la apuesta creyendo que seria pan comido conquistar a esa chica aunque claro el no sabia lo que le deparaba el destino


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas siguiente capi solo les pido un comentario si estoy pensando que ya les mate del aburrimiento y eso es malo**

CAPITULO DOS

Sakura se encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería apenas habia terminado su turno en esta así que se dispuso a ir se a casa mas al girarse se encontró con un pelinegro observándola fijamente con una media sonrisa de superioridad

-buenas noches Sakura ¿que tal tu día?-cuestiono el sonriendo seductoramente

-muy bien Sasuke ¿me podrías decir que haces por aquí?-pregunto ella sorprendida de verle hay

-claro… te estaba esperando-fue la simple respuesta de el

-a mi, ¿y eso por que?

-para ir a dar una vuelta ¿o no quieres?

-ah Sasuke tendrá que ser en otro momento

-¿por?

-ah ya es tarde y quisiera irme a casa y descansar un poco

-ah vamos anda o por lo menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa o que ¿tus padres se molestan?

-no vivo sola

-Enserio mejor así tenemos la noche para nosotros solos-sonrió el pícaramente

-jajajaja no creo

-mmm ¿tienes novio?

-no-respondio ella sonriendo por la acutid del pelinegro

-¿entonces?-pregunto Sasuke impaciente

-jajajaja eres bastante preguntón no crees

-hmp solo un poco, y dime ¿te puedo acompañar o no?

-ok, ok vamos-Sakura sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento seguida de Sasuke que solo se limito a observar su bien formado cuerpo

-¿por que no tomas una foto duran mas?-le cuestiono la ojijade algunos minutos después

-eh a que te refieres no entiendo

-jajajaja Sasuke creíste que no me di cuenta que tu y tu amigo no me quitaban la vista de encima en la cafetería y sigues igual ahora que estamos los dos solos

-no como crees es solo que no conozco muy bien esta parte de la ciudad

-si tu lo dices aunque claro yo tampoco la conozco muy bien

-ósea como ¿no eres de aquí?-pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-no llegue ase unos días

-mph eso lo explica

-explicar que?

-que no te haya visto antes y dime ¿que ases por aquí?

-eh pues decidí comenzar de nuevo

-mm ¿por?

-cuando mis padres fallecieron hace dos meses no había nada que me atara al lugar donde vivía

-mph y se puede saber de donde eres

-si soy de Barcelona

-mph ya veo con razón no eres como las demás chicas que eh conocido

-supongo que conoces a muchas

-si-respondio el arrogantemente

-ok llegamos este es mi departamento- dijo Sakura pero Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus palabras que ni cuenta se habia dado de como habían llego ahí

-eh joder ni cuenta me habia dado

-jajajaja tranquilo suele pasar

-a mi no-respondió el un poco molesto

-jajajaja quieres pasar?

-eh no ya es tarde tengo que regresar a casa pero si puedo mañana me doy una vuelta por la cafetería después de clases

-Ok hasta mañana entonces

-claro bye que duermas bien-Sakura cerro la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación tomo un short y una camisa de tiras se metió en la ducha y se relajo un poco con el agua tibia tal vez así podría dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de ese chico

-ah joder pero que mala suerte ahora voy a tener que buscar el auto eso me pasa por a serle caso al idiota de Naruto-maldijo Sasuke al salir del edificio y darse cuenta que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba

Camino por un buen rato hasta que dio con la cafetería y su auto en cuanto entro y lo encendió arranco tan rápido como pudo llego a su casa y como la noche anterior se metió a la cama, sin decir ni media palabra para su mala suerte no pudo dormir mucho no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de esa chica sabia varias cosas de ella: su nombre, donde vivía bueno mas o menos, que vivía sola, no tenia familia pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos jade habia algo en ellos que o sabia porque le intrigaban tanto pensando en esos ojos logro dormirse un rato

En la habitación se encontraba un rubio bastante dormido hasta que el sonido del despertador lo hiso pegar un brinco y caer de la cama

-ah jilipollas ¿porque tenias que sonar en ese momento pedazo de mierda?- refunfuño al apagar el aparato

Se levanto de mala gana al darse cuenta del pequeño problema que tenia en los pantalones así que se dirigió a la ducha para tratar de controlarlo un poco. Al salir se seco el cabello se vistió y se arreglo para ir a clases aunque antes paso a desayunar con su familia

-buenos días a todos-grito al entrar en el comedor donde estaba su familia

-joder Naruto porque no te puedes quedar callado como una persona normal-le contesto una chica con tono molesto

-jajajaja yo también te quiero hermanita

-Kari deja en paz a tu hermano sabes que el es así buenos días hijo dormiste bien

-si mama… aunque el despertar no fue muy bueno- agrego para si mismo

-¿oye Naruto que estabas asiendo? se escucho un golpe muy fuerte ase una media hora- cuestiono su padre

-ah este…. Yo m-me c-caí d-de la cama

-como dijiste hijo no te entendí muy bien

-jajajaja el jilipollas de mi hermano se callo de la cama jajajaja con razón se escucho hueco debió de ser tu cabezota

-tu cállate escuincla-replico Naruto bastante molesto

-Naruto Kari ya vasta coman en paz-ordeno el padre de ellos enérgicamente

-si papa- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-hay hijo ¿no te hiciste daño?-pregunto su madre angustiada

-eh no madre estoy bien… joder me tengo que ir o llegare tarde, permiso

-nos vemos después hijo cuídate mucho

-si mama adiós

Naruto salió lo mas rápido que pudo tomo su auto y arranco a toda velocidad por suerte logro llegar a tiempo a la universidad nada mas entrar al salón logro tomar asiento cuando llego el profesor

-buenos días chicos comencemos- dijo el profesor y comenzó a escribir el tema que estudiarían. Un rato después Naruto recibió un trozo, sabia perfectamente de quien era el responsable así que la desenrollo y leyó lo escrito:

_**-¿Joder tío donde te habías metido?**_

-Es que se me hiso algo tarde- escribió y lo arrojo por el suelo

_**-Jajajaja si serás jilipollas oye macho anoche averigüe donde vive la mesera vete despidiendo de tu moto**_

-Joder hablas en serio

_**-Si tío, es soltera y vive sola en un departamento de la zona sur**_

-Vale macho ¿pero como averiguaste eso?

_**-Después de que Salí del gimnasio la espere afuera de la cafetería y me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa**_

-Joder creo que estas yendo bastante rápido ¿no crees?

_**-Jajajaja para nada tu sabes que no soy de los que pierden el tiempo**_

-disculpe señor Uzumaki podría resolver la ecuación del pizarrón?-cuestiono el profesor

-eh este yo lo lamento es que estaba un poco distraído

-de eso me di cuenta perfectamente que no se vuelva a repetir y quiero que me entregue el papel que tiene debajo de su escritorio

-eh este yo no creo que sea buena idea

-no le estoy preguntando entréguemela y punto

-ahhh ok aquí esta-el profesor lo tomo y leyó atentamente

-mmm los demás pueden salir a excepción del señor Uzumaki tengo que hablar con usted

-nos vemos después Naruto- le dijo Sasuke al pasar a su lado

-eh vale, vale tío nos vemos

Pasaba de las dos de la tarde cuando Sasuke entro en la cafetería a pesar de hacer mucho calor pidió un café y un par de galletas mientras no le quitaba de la vista de encima a Sakura mientras limpiaba las mesas a esta se le acerco una de sus compañeras de trabajo y le susurro:

-Saku te esta viendo un chavo parece como hipnotizado

-¿a mi cual?-pregunto la peli rosa intrigada

-el de la mesa cinco desde que llego esta igual ni siquiera se esta tomando el café

-mmm es Sasuke un amigo-respondió mientras volteaba a verle de refilón

-joder y lo dices así de calmada si en todo un mango

-jajajaja eso no lo discuto pero ahora no puedo estarlo observando tengo trabajo que hacer y tu también

-vale, vale pero no te molestes

-no estoy molesta solo trato de tomarme enserio mi trabajo

-¡mesera la cuenta!- grito Sasuke mientras se terminaba su café

-Saku atiéndelo tú aquí esta su cuenta

-eh pero se supone que tu lo estabas atendiendo

-da igual yo deja tomo el pedido de la mesa tres

-ah ok, ok pero me la debes-respondió dirigiéndose a la mesa de Sasuke

-Hola Sakura

-aquí tiene su cuenta señor

-mmm no me saludas

-hola Sasuke aquí esta tu cuenta

-jajá mejor muy bien aquí esta tu propina preciosa

-gracias si eso es todo me retiro

-espera caray ¿por que tan evasiva?- la tomo de la cintura y sin que se diera cuenta introdujo un papel en el delantal que tenia puesto

-no es eso Sasuke estoy trabajando y no quiero problemas con mi jefe

-ok en ese caso me retiro nos vemos después

-esta bien hasta luego

Sasuke salió de la cafetería tomo su auto y de fue a casa no tenia ganas de estar ahí pero tenia deberes de la universidad. Cuando llego a su casa no estaban sus padres como de costumbre así que se metió en su habitación encendió el estero a todo volumen y resolvió todos los deberes

-hola hijo ¿puedo pasar?- toco su madre mas tarde

-¿eh? si pasa ¿a que hora llegaste?

-a se poco y tu padre ¿sigue en el trabajo?

-no lo se mama cuando llegue no habia nadie

-ah ok ¿quieres comer algo?

-no madre estoy apunto de terminar mis deberes y pensaba salir con los chicos a dar un vuelta

-mmm ten cuidado ok Me llamas si necesitas algo

-si madre

-joder Naruto quiero que me expliques de que apuesta se trata-grito el profesor muy molesto

-eh profe es que Sasuke y yo apostamos que el no podía conquistar a una chica en menos de un mes

-escúchame muy bien Naruto tu y Sasuke terminan con esa estupidez ahora mismo las personas no se deben de usar de ese modo entendido

-si profe como usted diga

-ok lárgate antes de que pierda los estribos

-si profe permiso-Naruto salió de la universidad y le marco inmediatamente a Sasuke pero el tenia su celular apagado. Naruto tomo su auto se fue a casa para su mala suerte su padre estaba de malas y lo reprendió por llegar tarde

-Joder Naruto que esta sea la ultima vez que no avisas donde diablos te metes

-padre no fue mi culpa el profe me entretuvo a la salida y no me pude zafar antes

-no me interesa avisas y punto

-ah joder que no fue mi culpa

-lárgate antes de que te saque de mi casa si esto se repite te largas a la calle y punto entendido

-agh para lo que me importa-Salió de la sala y se encerró en su habitación no era la primera vez que discutía con su padre pero aun así se cambio de ropa y se salió por la ventana al llegar a tierra firme saco su motocicleta de la cochera sin hacer ni un poco de ruido y se fue directo a casa de Hinata su novia por lo menos hay se pasaría un rato tranquilo mientras lograba localizar a Sasuke

-ahhh por fin termine con esto ahora si vamos a ver a mi mesera favorita- suspiro Sasuke

Tomo sus llaves y celular pero al darse cuenta que lo tenia apagado no le dio importancia cuando se ponía a hacer los deberes no le gustaba que le molestaran

-¿hijo vienes a comer? ya esta listo todo

-eh no madre no tengo hambre y tengo que salir

-ah es cierto hijo lo lamento se me olvido

-no importa madre nos vemos- Sasuke salió de casa llegando directo a la cafetería donde trabajaba Sakura

-Sakura hay esta el chavo de la otra vez-susurro una chica rubia a sakura

-¿eh de que hablas Ino? ¿Cual chavo?

-ah Sakura el que no te quitaba los ojos de encima

-ah Sasuke este yo lo atiendo

-jajajaja y eso creí que no querías ni verlo

-no jodas Ino- Sakura se dirigió la mesa donde estaba Sasuke tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que la invadía

-hola Sakura

-hola Sasuke ¿que deseas?

-eh pues si tu estas en el menú quiero una rasión doble

-lo lamento yo no estoy en el menú tendrás que ordenar otra cosa-respondió ella sonriendo

-hmp en ese caso quiero un sándwich con queso, salchichas y verduras además una soda fría por favor

-ok en un momento te traigo tu orden

-si, a oye ¿no ah venido Naruto por acá?

-Eh pues creo que no-dijo la pelirosa tratando de recordar

-Mmm ok

-¿pasa algo?

-no tranquila-respondio sasuke pensativo


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Mientras esperaba su comida Sasuke comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que habia vivido desde que nació su vida fue muy tranquila su hermano Itachi pasaba mucho tiempo con el a pesar de ser unos años mayor que el. Para Sasuke Itachi era su amigo, su hermano y un padre para el siempre estuvo mientras sus padres se la pasaban trabajando tratando de tener una de las mejores empresas del país. Con el paso de los años Itachi comenzó a comportarse de manera muy extraña se volvió un ser fio y calculador.

Sus padres no aceptaron a los chicos de los que se rodeo. Paso el tiempo y se alejo de su familia a tal punto que se fue de casa entro en una organización criminal y falleció en una redada de la policía. Después de eso Sasuke encontró la escapatoria de eso en la escuela se dedico a tal grado a estudiar que perdió a casi todos sus amigos. Naruto que era el único que sabia que Sasuke se lo estaba pasando fatal se quedo con el.

-hey Sasuke aquí tienes tu orden –le dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-ah si claro gracias

-te pasa algo Sasuke? te ves algo triste

-ah no Sakura estaba pensando en mi hermano

-oh le paso algo?

-mmm se podría decir que si falleció ase ocho años

-oh lo siento Sasuke no era mi intención ser indiscreta

-ah no te preocupes oye cambiando de tema que te párese si vamos a dar una vuelta cuando salgas de aquí

-ah ok pero come o te ara daño-acepto ella

-eh si

-mmm permiso tengo otras mesas que atender

-ok- Sasuke comió su sándwich y su soda mientras observaba a Sakura

Naruto llego a casa de Hinata con un poco de enfado aun por la pelea con su padre toco el timbre respirando profundamente

-hola Naruto, que paso?

-ah otra vez tuve problemas con mi padre

-oh Naruto tranquilo pasa

-gracias amor–Naruto entro en la casa de Hinata y se sentó en el sofá

-ok, ok que paso? Porque te peleaste con tu padre?

-ahhh el profe me cacho pasándome papeles con Sasuke, los leyó se enojo y me entretuvo después de clases, llegue tarde a casa y pele con el

-tranquilo Naruto sabes como es ven acá- abrazándolo

-gracias preciosa lo necesitaba

-lo se te conozco mejor que nadie- besándolo

-mmm que rico no me das otro?-con cara de cachorrito

-claro- besándolo de nuevo

Poco a poco de los besos pasaron a las caricias hasta que la ropa les comenzó a estorbar Naruto desabrocho la blusa de Hinata con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el contorno de sus piernas

-espera Naruto

-que pasa hice algo mal

-no todo lo contrario es que no quiero tener relaciones así bueno sin protección –le dijo ella poniéndose roja

-tranquila hombre prevenido vale por dos-le respondió el con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un preservativo de su bolsillo

-jajajaja en ese caso-rio ella besándolo de nuevo. Naruto tiró de Hinata para que se tendiera completamente en el sofá, debajo de él. Los labios del rubio se unieron a los de ella en un beso salvaje y apasionado, mientras que las manos de ella se perdían en los rubios cabellos, Naruto sin despegar sus labios de los de Hinata acaricio sus piernas arrancando suspiros de ella que eran callados por se beso fiero del que no se habían despegado en ningún momento

Hinata no pudo contener mas su excitación y bajo sus manos asta la camisa del rubio y la saco con un firme movimiento acariciando así ese bien trabajado abdomen Que a pesar de no ser la primera aun le encantaba ese modo tierno que tenia el rubio de hacerla suya arrancándole gemidos de placer. Naruto devoró su cuello sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas en ningún momento asta que sus manos pasaron al plano abdomen asta llegar a sus pechos que de un rápido movimiento libero del sujetador

-ahhh Naruto-Hinata no pudo contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio bajar desde su cuello asta los erectos pezones de sus pechos

-mmm Hinata joder cada día te amo mas-dijo el rubio cuando ella bajo sus manos asta el pantalón y acaricio la gran erección que estaba oculta en ellos

La ojiperla sonrió y desabrocho el pantalón de Naruto dejando libre su miembro que ya estaba explotar por la excitación que ambos sentían,

-ahhh Hinata ahhh me vas a volver loco-casi grito el rubio cuan ella tomo el miembro entre sus manos y lo acaricio lentamente. Mas el rubio no pudo contenerse as y abriendo sus piernas delicadamente la penetro

-ahhh Naruto-grito Hinata al sentirlo en su interior envistiéndola con fuerza el rubio se aferro al respaldo del sofá mientras los gruñidos salían libremente se sus labios

Hinata se aferro a la espalda de el sintiendo que las embestidas se intensificaban llevándolos a al éxtasis en un orgasmo intenso que hiso que el rubio prácticamente se desplomara sobre ella

-ah… Hinata te amo tanto-le dijo el tratando de recuperar la respiración

-y yo a ti Naruto-le respondió la ojiperla en las mismas condiciones

-ven acá preciosa-le dijo el rubio tomándola en brazos y llevándola asta la habitación donde volvieron a amase intensamente asta quedarse dormidos

-mesera la cuenta- grito Sasuke al terminar con sus alimentos

-aquí tienes Sasuke- Sakura le entrego una hoja

-ok oye que paso entonces no podemos salir un día de estos

-eh si supongo que te parece el sábado que es mi día libre

-mmm perfecto a que hora paso por ti?

-a las nueve esta bien

-ok entonces asta el sábado- despidiéndose

-claro cuídate

-si bye

Sasuke salió de la cafetería y recordó que tenia su celular apagado lo encendió y vio varias llamadas de Naruto perdidas así que le marco

_**-hola- se escucho a un adormilado Naruto al otro lado de la línea**_

-hola Naruto que paso?

_**-nada tío ah estaba dormido **_

-joder a ti no se te puede dejar solo porque luego, luego a dormir

_**-bueno que puñetera manía la tuya de estarme jodiendo**_

-tranquilo hombre que genio

_**-no es eso es que estoy en casa de Hinata **_

-ah y estuvieron ''jugando'' no?

_**-ahhh si- bostezando**_

-mmm en ese caso mejor después nos vemos

_**-vale, vale tío cuando?**_

-eh no se después te marco bye

_**-ok bye tío- colgando**_

-jajá ese tío no tiene remedio-pensó Sasuke tomo su auto y se fue a su casa al llegar se dio una ducha aun pensando en Sakura

En la casa de Hinata un aun dormido Naruto acababa de salir e inmediatamente se fue a la cafetería

-buenas noches mi nombre es Ino que desea ordenar?

-me das un café

-ok en un momento le traigo su orden

-si gracias oye no sabes si Sasuke ha venido hoy

-eh no se pero déjeme ver si las demás meseras lo vieron

-ok gracias

En casa de Sasuke acababa de llegar su padre

-ya llegue

-buenas noches padre

-Sasuke que raro que estés en casa a estas horas-sorprendido

-mph no tenia planes para hoy

-ok voy a estar en mi habitación que descanses hijo

-mph

Naruto llego a su casa trepo por el árbol y entro atraves de la ventana de su habitación

-donde diablos estabas Naruto?-le cuestiono su padre cuando entro

-eh que te importa

-joder Naruto soy tu padre

-como si eso me importara

-Naruto déjate de estupideces soy tu padre y me debes respeto

-eso no me importa. Nunca te as comportado como tal, ni te as preocupado por mi

-Naruto mientras vivas en mi casa vives bajo mis reglas

-si ese es el problema entonces me largo

-Naruto espera que vas hacer?

-no te incumbe me largo de tu casa. Naruto salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo camino un rato tratando de calmarse y le marco a Sasuke

-Hola Sasuke en donde estas?

_**-en mi casa, porque?**_

-Me Salí de la casa. Crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa?

_**-claro, donde estas? Paso por ti**_

-estoy en el parque que esta cercas de mi casa

_**-ok voy para allá**_

-gracias tío

_**-no hay por que- colgando **_

En casa de Sakura ella se encontraba descansando después de un largo día de trabajo mientras pensaba en las cosas que le habían pasado desde que llego a la ciudad habia tenido muy buena suerte, después e unos días habia encontrado un buen departamento y un trabajo bien pagado además claro de haber conocido a Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y otras personas agradables

-ah Sasuke que suerte tuve al conocerte aunque extraño a las chicas joder pero que jilipollas no he llamado a las chicas pero a quien llamo-pensativa- ah ya se a Susy, donde esta mi agenda?- Sakura rebusco entre todas sus cosas asta que encontró el numero de Susy

-Aquí esta- marco el número

_**-halo**_

-Susy soy yo Sakura

_**-Saku amiga como estas?**_

-Muy bien sorry no tuve chance de llamar antes

_**-no importa amiga cuéntame ya tienes depa?**_

-si tuve muy buena suerte y ustedes como están las cosas por haya?

_**-eh bien ya casi acaban las clases**_

-jajá y supongo que ya te urge

-_**si ya quiero graduarme**_

-si y no as pensado en que vas a hacer con tu vida?

_**-Este no crees que pueda ir un par de días contigo**_

-si solo hay un pequeño problema

_**-ah cual?**_

-Mi depa es bastante pequeño

_**-jajá eso no importa no ocupo mucho espació**_

-jajá ok me saludas a las chicas bye

-_**ok cuídate**_

-Si tu también

El sábado Sakura se levanto temprano y recogió el depa se preparo. Preparo lo que necesitaba para la semana, hiso la compra y se arreglo.

Sasuke se levanto temprano desayuno con sus padres y les explico porque Naruto estaba en la habitación de huéspedes después junto con Naruto se fue al GIM

-ahhh Sasuke te debo una dormí como nunca

-jajá para eso son los amigos no?

-jajá si eso creo

-bueno me tengo que ir

-eh y eso porque?

-Tengo una cita con Sakura

-ah oye luego tengo que hablar contigo de la apuesta

-ah ok en la noche

-si nos vemos en tu casa

-ok bye- saliendo

Sasuke paso a su casa se ducho se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a casa de Sakura puntual. Cuando salió Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta

-hola Sasuke pasa

-h-o hola te ves hermosa

-ah gracias quieres algo?

-No gracias nos vamos?

-es es-te si

Ya en el auto estuvieron hablando de muchos temas triviales

-Sakura hermosa ya llegamos

-…

-Sakura ya llegamos

-eh si claro-confundida Cuando entraron al restauran Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse embobada

-wao es hermoso

-jajá no tanto como tu-le susurro Sasuke en el oído

-jajá no sigas que me lo voy a creer

-de eso se trata hermosa-respondio el uchiha sonriendo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO

En casa de Sasuke Naruto estaba pensando en Hinata y en todas las noches que se escapo de su casa y se quedo con ella en el calor de su piel en su olor en la primera vez que estuvieron juntos

Flash back

Al llegar a la casa donde viva Hinata… Naruto se estaba despidiendo pero… entraron por una bebida ya que Naruto dijo que estaba algo "sediento".

Hinata le dio a su amado la bebida anhelada, la cual solo probo una vez y luego la dejo sobre la mesa. El solo la miraba y ella se estaba inquietando, por la sola razón de que ya eran mas de las 12 de la noche y estaba sola con su novio Se estaban acercando a la puerta para dar nuevamente una despedida, pero antes de que abriera la puerta Naruto la agarro de la cintura y por supuesto no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente.

-Naruto que haces?, no es hora de jugar-ya estaba con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-que dices… si es la hora perfecta para jugar-decía el con una sonrisa. Mientras la besaba tierna pero tan desesperadamente, la dirigía hacia la cama. De repente Naruto se detuvo, supongo que noto en ella algo de inseguridad, y luego pregunto

-que pasa aun no te sientes lista?... o es que en verdad no confías en mi -no... n- no es eso…lo que pasa es que…-trato de explicarse pero el la interrumpió -no tengas miedo no te are daño, si tu no quieres hacerlo ahora no te obligare… pero como no estas tan segura te preguntare… lo intentarías… -pidió tragando saliva-…por mi? -naru…to –dijo entrecortado, con dificultad para hablar-…lo intentare… Aun después de haber oído eso, el dudo ya que si ella se arrepentía en el momento menos apropiado para el no podría detenerse. Sin embargo no le importo trataría de dar lo mejor de el así ella no cambiase tan fácil de idea. Lo que el había logrado ya era mucho tras varios intentos fracasados esta vez consiguió al menos un "lo intentare"

Saliendo del shock que le había causado esa respuesta tan decididamente indecisa Naruto la beso de una manera tan deseada, tan desesperada que izo que Hinata despidiera un leve gemido. Ante eso el la poso bruscamente sobre la cama, sosteniéndola de las muñecas, sin dejar de besarla, besar su delicado cuello era tan deliciosa el estaba perdiendo la cabeza y estaba siendo un bruto total, pero a ella le encantaba eso.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, le saco el abrigo y lo arrojo al piso, pero aun no estaba satisfecho. Así que se acomodo entre sus piernas con toda la intención de rosar fogosamente sus intimidades, aunque estuvieran por ahora con ropa. La marcaba toda con sus grandes manos, a ella parecía gustarle eso, ya que su respiración se notaba un poco mas agitada y un ligero rubor se notaba en sus mejillas. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la ojiperla, no se resistía quería sentir su piel, pronto comenzó a bajar sus besos asta su abdomen… su lengua parecía estremecer a la chica que tenia debajo, comenzó a subirle la blusa besándola febrilmente, subiendo, al mismo tiempo que la blusa lo hacia, cuando la molesta prenda cayo al piso como la anterior, se dedico a desabrocharle el sostén.

Realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza pensando todo tan rápido, haciéndolo a su antojo, se sintió tan libre que asta se detuvo para admirar a la hermosa chica semi desnuda que tenia completamente rodeada por sus brazos y piernas, y se dio el gusto de sacarse su camisa para sentir el cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo.

Comenzó nuevamente pero esta vez inicio con sus senos los tocaba, besaba, apretaba y devoraba con pasión y lujuria, parecía que deseaba comérselos a los dos de una sola vez. Ella lo sostenía y abrazaba con una mano posada en su espalda y otra en su cabello mientras que se escapaban de su garganta pequeños grititos de placer.

El volvió a subir sus besos asta su cuello y bajo una mano asta llegar a el pantalón de Hinata, desabrochándolo y metiendo su mano mas adentro tocando toda su intimidad, ella se mordía los labios al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con lo que su amado le estaba haciendo Naruto le saco las prendas restantes, y otra vez se detuvo para contemplar el cuerpo de su amada totalmente desnudo, y sin pensarlo soltó un leve gruñido, se dio cuenta de sus pantalones ya le apretaban demasiado, no iba a aguantar por mucho mas, la verdad es que estaba muy incomodo debido a la falta de espacio ahí abajo y no ayudaba mucho que su miembro le palpitara de tal modo que pareciera reventar. Al parecer la ojiperla se percato de aquella "gran" molestia

-no es justo-le dijo la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa lo que el solo la miraba sin comprender -no es justo que yo este totalmente desnuda y tu no-tal vez no parecía pero realmente le costo decir eso

Se inclino y comenzó a bajar ambas manos recorriendo a la vez todo el cuerpo de Naruto dejando pequeñas marcas rosa. Comenzó lentamente a bajar las prendas. Naruto solo seguía mirando asombrado realmente no pensó que ella le ayudara a deshacerse de su ropa por lo menos no a la primera vez aun así le agradaba las manos de la chica tocándolo.

Al dejar el miembro erecto al descubierto, Naruto la volvió a tumbar en la cama, frenéticamente la apretaba contra el haciendo que sus miembros se rosen, pero el sabia que aun no era tiempo de penetrarla, debía esperar un poco mas y no sabia si aguantaría Naruto nuevamente bajo besando el delicioso cuerpo que tenia a su merced, Hinata solo veía como el seguía bajando sin detenerse abriéndose lugar entre sus piernas. El comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el clítoris de su chica, lo masajeaba y lo hacia suave y sensualmente Hinata desvío su mirada hacia el techo conteniendo un gemido, algo se estaba apoderando de ella y lo podía sentir. El solo seguía relamiendo mientras ahora agregaba un dedo a la operación El gemido que ella estaba conteniendo término estallando, soltando otros que le siguieron al sentir un segundo dedo entrando y saliendo de ella. Sentía que iba a estallar, que eso era lo máximo que una persona podía soportar, por lo menos eso pensaba.

-mmm-decía algo impaciente- ahora viene lo bueno -creí…creí que esto seria todo –replico ella muy agitada-

-esto aun no empieza- decía muy seguro- pero… por favor, no tengas miedo no te are daño…seré cuidadoso

A ella se le notaba preocupación en la cara-Naruto… yo… no estoy muy informada de que debo hacer ahora…yo… -muy conmovido por lo inocente que se escucho al decir eso

-no te preocupes déjamelo todo a mi y solo déjate llevar. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía que Naruto que acomodaba dispuesto a hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. Se detuvo cuando sintió una pequeña resistencia

-aguarda Naruto…me…me duele-le pidió la ojiperla -lo siento, es inevitable, ya pasara -pero…- en ese momento cerro los ojos y el aprovecho para penetrarla de una- ahhh!-un quejido de dolor, que fue ahogado por un tierno beso-

-tranquila pronto pasara, me quedare quieto asta que te acostumbres –le advirtió el- -si...esta bien…-luego de un momento- ahhh…..Mmm-ella soltó leves jadeos- -que pasa, aun te duele?...mejor me salgo, quizá te hice daño… -no…mmm…no te salgas…yo ahhh…estoy bien…

Naruto no se había percatado que no eran quejidos los que salen de su boca, si no que eran gemidos, causados por los movimientos que el mismo estaba haciendo inconscientemente Sabiendo esto comenzó a introducirse lentamente más en ella. Haciéndola gemir de placer, que la llenaban en su gozo. Eso hacia que el se desespera, haciéndolo acelerar el rito de las envestidas. Ella se sentía desmallar por tanto placer, comenzaba a abrazar a Naruto de una manera que parecía que no iba a soltarlo jamás, quería sentirlo mas en ella…

-Naru…to…ha…por...favor...mmm...ha…por favor…mas!

-ah…vez…mmm…que...no era tan difícil...ah...mm-el sostuvo firmemente la cintura de Hinata inclinándola un poco, para aumentar la potencia de las envestidas, acelerándolas lo que mas podía, sentía algo fuerte en su pecho, al igual en su miembro.

-ha…me… me derramo…mmm…debo…ah…salirme -ahhh...no lo hagas…no te salgas…-se apresuro a decir la ojiperla -pero…corremos riesgo…ahhh -no te preocupes…mmm...yo…ya arregle todo-Después de 3 duras envestidas mas, las paredes internas de Hinata se contrajeron de sobre manera, estrujando el miembro que yacía en su interior, alcanzando la gloria del orgasmo juntos. Luego de un momento. Naruto se tumbo al lado de Hinata. Ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración, estaban tan agitados.

-FIN del flas back-

-ahhh que noche fue esa carago cada vez que estoy con ella siento que es como la primera vez-suspiro Naruto

-mmm las doce y Sasuke aun no llega jilipollas espero que este tío no olvide que tengo que hablar con el

Después de la cena Sasuke y Sakura fueron a un antro donde estuvieron platicando y bailando

-wao nunca habia conocido a alguien que se moviera de esa forma

-gracias Sasuke ase mucho que no me divertía tanto

-y falta lo mejor-pensó Sasuke-oye quieres algo de tomar

-si un Martini por favor

-ok n un momento vuelvo con el-Sasuke se fue a la barra y Sakura a una de las mesas que habia en el lugar

-me da un whisky doble y un Martini-le dijo al barman

-ok en un momento

En la mesa donde estaba Sakura un chico ya bastante tomado la estaba molestando

-anda hermosa tu y yo no la podemos pasar muy bien esta noche

-ya te dije que mi pareja no tarda en llegar y no quiero problemas

-vamos hermosa tengamos una noche increíble si quieres invirtamos a tu amiguito

-no y ya déjame en paz

-a mi nadie me dice que no tu vienes conmigo por…-fue interrumpido por Sasuke

-que parte de déjala no entendiste idiota?

-que dijiste imbécil?

-lo que escuchaste pedazo de mierda-grito sasuke muy molesto

Sasuke no perdió mas el tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al tipo tirándolo sobre una mesa que estaba al lado. Gracias a esto todos los hombres del lugar comenzaron a pepear de pronto llego la policía y al ver esto Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y la saco del lugar

-Sasuke que rayos te pasa?-confundida y molesta

-solo que no creo que quieras pisar la comisaria o si?

-ah no pero porque golpeaste a ese tipo?

-no iba dejar que te hiciera daño, te voy a llevar a casa y ya luego hablamos ok?

-si pero no agás tonterías-le pidió la pelirosa preocupada

-claro hermosa-acepto el sonriendo

Cuando Sasuke se fue a casa acelero al máximo, en cuanto entro a su habitación dio un portazo tan fuerte que despertó a Naruto

-hey tío que te pasa?-pregunto el rubio confundido

-que estuve apunto de cumplir la apuesta y un idiota lo arruino todo-dijo sasuke furioso

-hablando de eso el profe estaba que echaba chispas me dijo que canceláramos lo de la apuesta y no se que tantas cosas mas

-mph y que vamos a hacer?

-no lo se creo que deberíamos cancelarla

-ahhh ok ya que-acepto cansado-"aunque no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad"-pensó

-ok en ese caso yo me voy a dormir

-mmm buenas noches


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto un poco confundida tras recordar lo que paso en el antro se levanto aprisa y se fue a trabajar

-Saku que te paso? Traes una cara-le pregunto Ino en la cafetería

-nada ayer me dormí muy tarde

-Haruno hay un tipo en la mesa 10 quiere que tu lo atiendas así que ve

-Si señor-contesto la pelirosa molesta. Sakura fue a atender la mesa y al llegar se dio cuanta de que era Sasuke quien estaba en ella así que cambio su expresión y sonrió ampliamente

-buenos días que desea ordenar?-le pregunto al pelinegro

-una soda y que te sientes a platicar conmigo-respondió sasuke tranquilamente

-ok en un momento le traigo su orden

Minutos después

-aquí tiene su orden… permiso-le dijo dejando la bebida sobre la mesa

-hey a donde? Te tienes que sentar a platicar conmigo-le detuvo el pelinegro

-Sasuke por favor estoy trabajando

-vamos hermosa quédate-pidió el

-Sasuke no puedo

-anda di que si por favor-volvió a pedir

-ahhh Sasuke búscame cuando salga de aquí-ordeno ella

-mph ya que-accedió el pelinegro enfurruñándose

En casa de Sasuke

Ring, ring

-bueno-contesto el rubio

_**-Naruto hijo donde as estado?-se escucho a su madre al otro lado**_

-eh madre tranquila estuve en casa de Sasuke

_**-hijo por favor ven a la casa tu padre quiere hablar contigo**_

-que? yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ese tipo-gruño Naruto molesto

_**-hijo por favor as lo por mi-le rogo ella **_

-ah ok madre pero no pienso volver a la casa

_**-hijo pero**_

-ningún pero madre ya es momento de que haga mi vida ya no soy un niño-le corto Naruto molesto

_**-oh hijo esta bien pero ven a casa hoy mismo**_

-ok hay estaré a las ocho en punto adiós

_**-si hijo cuídate**_

-si adiós-colgando

-ahhh no se porque acepte ir va a ser una estupidez

Sasuke estuvo en la cafetería durante el turno de Sakura, cuando salió se fueron a un parque mientras caminaban Sasuke no dijo mucho, por otro lado Sakura estaba bastante molesta

-ok Sasuke dime que rayos te traes?

-yo nada, solo quiero estar contigo, me gustas, me vuelves loco, te a…

-Sasuke a como yo veo las cosa tu ya estabas loco-le interrumpió ella

-Sakura hermosa, por favor quiero que seamos algo mas que amigos

-Sasuke es que tu y yo apenas nos conocemos, no se casi nada de ti y pretendes que seamos algo mas que amigos-le dijo sakura molesta

-entonces déjame conocerte-pidió el sonriendo

-esta bien pero tomate las cosas con calma estas yendo demasiado rápido-respondió ella después de unos minutos

-esta bien seré mas paciente

-ahhh Sasuke

-oye hermosa y si vamos por un helado?-pregunto sasuke

-eh si claro

Ring ring

-disculpa me tengo que contestar… Bueno

_**-ola Sasuke soy yo Naruto**_

-hey hola tío que paso?

_**-nada es que hoy voy a hablar con mi padre y quiero darte las gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa**_

-no hay porque hombre para eso son los amigos

-_**ok gracias enserio después te cuento como me fue**_

-Vale tío suerte bye-respondió el colgando… -listo nos vamos hermosa?

-ah si que paso?-pregunto ella intrigada

-nada era Naruto me aviso que hoy no se va a queda en mi casa-repondio sasuke restándole importancia

-como, Naruto se estaba quedando contigo?

-si es larga historia hermosa

-pues cuéntame que paso?-pido la pelirosa aun mas intrigada

-bueno a largos pasos el y su padre no se llevan nada bien, Naruto aun estaba en casa por su madre, ase un par de días no aguanto mas se salió de la casa y me pidió que lo dejara quedar en mi casa

-mmm y porque no se llevan bien?

-eh pues el padre de Naruto siempre lo a tratado como si fuera un inútil, como si no sirviera para nada eso a hecho que Naruto lo deteste-le explico el pelinegro afligido

-mmm si se como se siente a mi mis padres me trataban igual

-ellos te pegaban?

-ah no nunca porque?

-a Naruto si muchas veces lo llegue a ver con moretones en todo el cuerpo por las golpizas que le daba su padre

-nunca se quejo?

-si, la única vez que lo izo le fue aun peor

-que horror los padres no deberían de hacer esas cosas-gimió sakura horrorizada

-lo se pero ellos creen que es la mejor forma de educar a sus hijos, si oye hermosa y si hablamos de otra cosa?

-si, como de que?

-mmm… que música te gusta?-pregunto el pelinegro

-pues me gusta de todo un poco

-como cual en tu genero favorito?-volvio preguntar

-oh mm… el k-pop-respondió la pelirosa

-en serio?-pregunto sasuke sorprendido

-si porque preguntas?

-porque a mi también e fascina el k-pop

-Wuo y cuan es tu canción favorita?-pregunto sakura sonriendo

-tell me goodbye de big bang y la tuya?

-mis favoritas son somebody to love, last farewell de big bang y no other y all my heart de súper junior

-valla a mi también me gusta mucho last farewell es de mis favoritas-respondió el

-si es muy buena no se como hay personas que no les gusta el k-pop

-si es una lastima pero ellos se lo pierden-respondió sasuke sonriendo

-jajajaja si-dijo sakura riendo

En casa de Naruto:

-hola hijo legaste-le recibió una mujer sonriendo

-hola madre-respondió el rubio

-Naruto como te ha ido?-intervino su hermana

-bien hermanita y a ustedes?-pregunto el rubio

-bien todo tranquilo-respondió ella sonriendo

-Naruto- dijo su padre al verlo

-padre-respondió Naruto molesto e incomodo

-pasen a la mesa ya esta lista la cena-dijo su madre

-mph-respondió su padre y se dirigió al comedor

-hijo cenas con nosotros?

-si madre

Durante la cena las cosas se desarrollaron tranquilas como si no hubiese problema alguno pero lamentablemente las cosas no son así cuando acabaron de cenar todos se fueron a la sala:

-ok Naruto hablemos de hombre a hombre-dijo el padre

-de que quieres hablar Minato?-pregunto Naruto muy serio

-estas seguro de querer irte de la casa?-cuestiono Minato

-si creo que es lo mejor-respondió el aun serio

-hijo aun eres joven toma las cosas con calma-intervino Kushina la madre de Naruto

-madre ya estoy bastante crecidito como para saber que es lo que quiero para mi y esto es lo mejor ya eh soportado muchas por parte de este hombre-dijo Naruto apuntando a su padre

-Naruto tiene razón el ya es un hombre y debe de saber que es lo que hace-intervino Minato

-ah como es que ustedes dos después de tanto tiempo se pusieron de acuerdo-gruño Kushina

-mujer déjate de tonterías-dijo Minato molesto

-no son tonterías ustedes siempre estuvieron peleando y ahora que tu hijo se va de la casa estas de acuerdo-respondió ella triste

-ahhh joder mujer no se puede hablar contigo-grito minato molesto

-Minato ya vasta no le grites a mi madre-intervino Naruto muy molesto

-Naruto cállate-ordeno minato aun mas molesto y gritando

-no Minato te soporte muchas estupideces pero no mas es por esto que me largo ya estoy arto

-Naruto por favor no pelees con tu padre-volvio a intervenir Kushina

-esta bien no peleare con el-acepto Naruto aun molesto

-Naruto si estas seguro de querer irte adelante esta siempre va a ser tu casa-respondió minato mas tranquilo

-gracias Minato-respondió el rubio aun un poco molesto-si eso es todo me retiro

-hijo espera ya es muy tarde mejor quédate a dormir aquí tu habitación sigue tal como la dejaste-dijo Kushina sonriendo

-vale gracias-respondió Naruto sonriendo


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: ola chicas se que me demore eternidades pero esq no pude recuperar los archivos de mi ordenador aquí esta el siguiente capi espero y les guste

CAPITULO SEIS

Dos meses después

Las cosas habían mejorado muchísimo Naruto estaba cada vez mas enamorado de Hinata tenia un pequeño departamento en el mismo edificio que Sakura y trabajaba en un taller mecánico.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy unidos todos los días al salir del trabajo ella y Sasuke se iban a pasear, a cenar o al cine pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban cenando en un restauran

-Sakura quería decirte algo

-que pasa Sasuke?

-este yo quería decirte que con el tiempo que llevo de conocerte me eh enamorado de ti y-arrodillándose a su lado-quiero pedirte que seas mi novia que dices? Aceptas?

-Oh Sasuke claro que si quiero ser tu novia-abrazándolo

-te amo-Sasuke le susurro al oído

Ese día Naruto acababa de llegar del trabajo, se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando tocaron a la puerta

-quien es?-grito desde la habitación

-soy Hinata

-Hola amor-dijo al abrir-que te paso?-pregunto al ver el estado de su novia

-Naruto yo… estoy embarazada… mi padre me corrió de la casa

-ahhh voy a ser papa-dijo el rubio en shock

-Naruto no estas molesto?-preocupada

-no, porque voy a estar molesto? Es la mejor noticia que me han dado

-es que creí que te ibas a molestar

-claro que no te amo y saber que vas a tener un hijo mío, me ase muy feliz-abrazándola

-oh Naruto yo también te amo

Sasuke llego a su casa muy feliz ya estaba con Sakura la amaba a pesar de que todo habia comenzado con una apuesta con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola se habia enamorado de ella

-ahhh joder como es que paso esto? No puedo estar enamorado de ella esto es solo por la apuesta

_**-la apuesta termino ase mucho Sasuke-le dijo su yo interno**_

-eh no me jodas ahora

_**-por que? No te parece que te diga la verdad?**_

-Agh no me estés jodiendo

_**-no te estoy jodiendo te estoy diciendo la verdad si de verdad la quieres tienes que ser honesto con ella**_

-agh ok seré honesto con ella pero ahora tengo que pensar como se lo digo__

_**-date prisa entre mas pronto mejor**_

-ok lo are pero ya déjame en paz-molesto

_**-vale, vale te dejo en paz bye**_

-ahhh estúpido Inner-aventando una almohada a la pared

Naruto estaba con Hinata ella aun se encontraba alterada

-calma amor no estoy molesto

-es que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y yo no estoy preparada para ser madre

-amor uno nunca esta preparado para ser padre es algo natural que sale del corazon

-estas seguro?

-claro que si te amo aremos las cosas bien me are responsable nos casaremos y le daremos un buen hogar a nuestro hijo

-Naruto amor eres el mejor

-lo se

-presumido

-jajajaja solo un poco

Días después

Sasuke y Sakura estaban platicando en casa de ella

-ahhh hermosa quisiera no tener que separarme de ti nunca

-pues no lo agás

-jajajaja es buena idea y si me quedo a dormir aquí

-claro solo déjame ir por unas mantas y te quedas en el sofá

-mejor dime donde esta tu habitación-pregunto el pelinegro besándola

-a la derecha la primera puerta

Sasuke cargo a Sakura asta la habitación

Ya en la abitacion los labios de sasuke reclamaban los de sakura con fuerza mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras recorre su espalda causando un gemido de los labios de la peli rosa.

Con movimientos delicados y caballerosos sasuke la fue recostando en la cama para el pelinegro era mas que obio que era la primera vez de la peli rosa. Asi que la beso con dulzura y pasión a la vez. Poco a poco la pelirosa va perdiendo el nerviosismo y disfruta las caricias del pelinegro mientras acaricia la espalda de sasuke

Aun sin dejar de besarse ambos sacan sus camisetas dejando sasuke al descubierto un abdomen plano y firme además de muy bien cuadriculado

Sakura por otro lado deja ver un sujetador rosa palido y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas causado por el momento en que se encuentra. Sasuke al verla sonríe y besasus labios y su cuello mientras sus manos recorren el vientre plano de la pelirosa

Mientras sasuke sigue besando el cuello de la pelirosa pasea sus manos por la espalda de sakura rosando el sujetador y lo saca, pasa lenamente de besar su cuello a rodear los rosados pezones de sakura con sus labios y trazando círculos en el mientras que su otra mano pellisca el otro pecho de la pelirosa

Sakura acaricia el sedoso cabello de sasuke pidiendo le que continúe acariciando su piel, mientras acarica suespalda arrancándole varios suspiros a sasuke

El se acomoda de rodillas en la cama mientras desabrocha su pantalón dejando una gran erección al descubierto bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Sasuke termina de bajar sus pantalones y pasa a cariciar las largas piernas de sakura quitándole al mismo tiempo las bragas y el pantalón también pasando su lengua por sus labios

Sakura le atrae asia ella y le besa con fiereza sin embargo el beso se ve cortado por un gemido de la peli rosa cuando uno de los dedos de sasuke se adentra en su intimidad lentamente -Sasuke...-trata ella de decir pero introduce un segundo dedo y después un tercero. Esto le causa sierta molestia a sakura pero también un inmenso placer. Entre tanto placer que siente ella no quiere quedarse sin aser nada asi que pasa de los labios de el a recorrerle el cuello con la lengua causando que su piel se erice

De un momento a otro sasuke saca sus dedos de la intimidad de ella cosa que esta aprovecha para girarse y dejarlo a el abajo mientras besa y mordisquea cada arte del torso bien formado

-No te creas que te voy a dejar-le susurra al oído. Sasuke se quita el bóxer dejando su miembro en la entrada de ella y le ve preocupado

-No me harás daño, lo sé-le dice ella. Poco a poco el miembro comienza a introducirse en ella causándole un agudo dolorasta que llega al himen que le mantiene virgen el cuel rompe de un fuerte mebestida causándole un dolor mayor a sakura

-Pu-puedes seguir-dice ella aferrándose a el mientras el comienza a moverse lentamente causándole sensaciones completamente nuevas para sakura

Poco a poco el placer nubla sus sentidos asiendo que ninguno de los dos se percate de que fuertes gemidos salen de ambos y se mueven frenéticos

-ahhh te amo Sakura-dice el agitado cuando ambos llegan a la sima del placer

-yo también te amo-le responde ella sonriendo

Sasuke jala las sabanas para taparse Sakura se recarga en su pecho y pronto ambos caen en brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sasuke despertó se quedo observando a Sakura ella aun dormía tranquila mente sobre su pecho

-ahhh es tan hermosa

_**-si lo es y no le as dicho lo de la apuesta**_

-cállate Inner no me estés jodiendo

_**-como quieres que no te joda si no le as dicho de la apuesta**_

-ahhh dame un par de días y se lo diré

_**-tienes una semana no mas ok**_

-vale ok-en ese momento Sakura despertó-buenos días hermosa. Que tal dormiste?

-muy bien y tu?

-como nunca- besándola

-Sasuke que hora es?

-las ocho de la mañana por?

-mmm ya te tienes que ir?

-tienes razón mis padres deben de estarme buscando, nos vemos mas tarde?

-por supuesto te amo

-yo también-levantándose

Sasuke salió de la casa y se encontró con Naruto

-hey tío cuanto sin verte

-si algo, como te trata la vida?

-muy bien

-oye tío que haces tan temprano por aquí?

-eh… yo… pues estuve… con Sakura-triste

-Que pasa? Porque esa cara?

-yo… me siento culpable no le eh dicho de la…. Apuesta

-oh tío ni como ayudarte

-si y tu como te ah ido?

-muy bien voy a… ser papa

-¡QUE! PERO COMO ESTA ESO? Como es que vas a ser papa?

-Hinata me dio la noticia ase un par de días

-valla pues felicidades

-gracias tío

-mph oye necesito un consejo no se como decirle lo de la apuesta

-pues no se, porque le quieres decir de eso?

-pues quiero ser honesto con ella

-mmm tío eso podría provocar que la pierdas piénsalo muy bien

-tu crees que me mande al diablo?

-es lo mas seguro

-ahhh joder entonces que rayos hago?

-pues si quiere ser honesto con ella adelante pero tienes que estar consiente de que lo mas seguro es que te mande al diablo

-ahhh joder no la quiero perder

-Sasuke es lo mas probable

-joder mierda

-Sasuke tranquilo piensa las cosas muy bien de nada sirve que te descontroles

-es que si la pierdo me muero la amo demasiado como para seguir sin ella

-Sasuke tal vez sea mejor que no se lo digas

-ese es el problema no se lo e dio y me siento culpable

-entonces díselo pero ten mucho cuidado en como se lo dices.

Sakura se levanto un poco adolorida poco a poco recordó lo que paso la noche anterior habia estado con Sasuke no lo podía creer. En la ducha se dio cuenta que tenia varios chupetones desde el cuello asta el nacimiento de sus pechos además de los brazos y muslos

-ahhh jilipollas espero poder cubrirlos con maquillaje- se vistió maquillo y preparo para ir a trabajar por suerte su turno en la cafetería empezaba en la tarde


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE

Sasuke llego a su casa con el animo por el suelo se sentía demasiado mal asi que prefirió encerrarse en su habitación, tomar una ducha y calmarse.

Cuando se desvistió observo que tenía varios chupetones en el cuello y el abdomen además de arañazos en la espalda al darse cuenta en el estado en que estaba se sintió aun peor

-ahhh joder tengo que decírselo-susurro con la cabeza gacha

_**-te lo dije idiota pero no me hiciste caso mírate te sientes culpable y no sabes que hacer me das lastima-le dijo su inner muy molestto **_

-ahhh joder no me molestes-gruño sasuke

_**-Argg así o mas idiota-le reto inner no quiero molestarte pero no ases mas que cagarla **_

-ah vale ok tu ganas la cague… en lugar de regañarme ayúdame

_**-ah ok calma te piensa las cosas y díselo**_

-como?-grito sasuke exasperado

_**-mmm dile que la amas y quieres ser honesto con ella dile que al principio la única razón por la que te acercaste a ella fue por una apuesta pero terminaste enamorando de ella dile que te perdone que lo lamentas y no la quieres perder-le explico inner trantado de calmarlo **_

-crees que funcione?

_**-eso espero**_

-vale se lo diré

_**-mas te vale por ahora te dejo… así sal de la ducha el agua esta helada**_

-eh joder ni cuenta me habia dado

_**-jajajaja así o mas estúpido**_

-vete a la mierda

_**-yo también te quiero-se despidió iner riendo **_

Naruto estaba trabajando en el taller

-hey Naruto reacciona que jilipollas te pasa?-le grito un hombre mayor

-eh?, nada estoy cansado-respondio el rubio muy cansado

-vale tío tomate un descanso eres el mejor mecánico que tengo te necesito bien

-gracias señor

-vale tío vete

-si señor

Sasuke salió de su casa y se fue a la cafetera al llegar vio a Sakura inmediatamente se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba su piel su piel blanca estaba cubierta por una capa de maquillaje sobretodo en el cuello y los brazos en los mismos lugares en que había dejado la marca de que era suya Sasuke en lugar de sentirse mejor se sintió muy mal había conseguido su propósito inicial pero a qué precio se había enamorado como un completo estúpido. La amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño

-hola Sauce que deseas?-le saludo sakura sonriendo ampliamente

-mmm a ti un café y un sándwich de jamón con queso-pidió el atrayéndola a su cuerpo

-ok ahorita te traigo la comida y con lo otro tendrás que esperar-respondió ella sonrojada

-mph no quiero esperar-respondió sasuke asiendo un puchero

-Sasuke por favor?, no quiero problemas con mi jefe

-ahhh ok pero me la debes eh

Naruto se fue a casa tratando de despejarse un poco los últimos días no habían sido nada fáciles Hinata aún no asimilaba por completo su maternidad mientras más lo intentaba más difícil le era el con toda la calma que le era posible le demostraba que la amaba y estaba feliz de ser padre

-Hinata ya llegue-grito al entrar

-oh Naruto que haces aquí tan temprano?-le pregunto ella sorprendida

-el jefe me dejo salir temprano

-ah y quieres comer?

-mmm si

-que quieres comer?-le cuestiono la ojiperla entrando a la cocina

-no se lo que tu quieras?-respondió el rubio entrando a la cocina también

-te parece un par de huevos con jamón?

-perfecto-dijo el abrazando la por la espalda

-ah Naruto no tienes remedio-dijo ella al sentir la gran erección de el

-si tengo- respondio girándola

-así y cual es?

-un beso-le susurro al oído

-muy grasi…-Naruto no la dejo terminar pues la comenzó a besar. Poco a poco el beso fue asiéndose mas intenso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-voy a preparar la comida- dijo hinata separando se dé el aun agitada

-eso será después ahora quiero otra cosa-respondio naruto besándole el cuello

-Naruto espera

-no quiero- le beso nuevamente y le dio una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo ella solo soltó un gemido. La agarró por la cintura y la sentó encima de la mesa, abriéndole las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y, cogiéndola por la nuca, le estampó un beso salvaje. La ojiperla no pudo evitar gemir y devolverle el beso con la misma fiereza, enredando las manos en el cabello de él.

_Me gustaría jugar más, preciosa, pero estoy a punto de explotar-dijo naruto seductoramente Hinata asintió y, en nada, le quito la poca ropa que tenia, mas ella no se quedo atrás y en un par de segundos Naruto quedo igualmente desnudo, la sentó en la mesa y la arrastró más cerca de sí mismo, pasó las manos por el trasero y, levantando un poco las caderas de la muchacha, entró en ella despacio, estirando su vagina poco a poco.

_Joder, eres tan estrecha-Ella no dijo nada. La miró tiernamente y acarició sus mejillas. _y eso me fascina

_...No...te...pares

_no pensaba hacerlo_ entró del todo en ella y espero a que el cuerpo de la chica se ajustase a él. Hinata empezó a moverse lentamente y él hizo lo mismo, primero despacio y luego cada vez más rápido. La cocina se llenó de gemidos por parte de ambos.

_¿Te gusta, preciosa?-pregunto el rubio sudoroso

_Ah! sí...no pares...más fuerte_ Naruto obedeció y siguió embistiéndola cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Gritaron cuando, juntos, alcanzaron el orgasmo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Hinata, sintió que unos brazos la levantaban en el aire y miró a su acompañante.

-tranquila creo que estaremos mas cómodos en la habitación-dijo el alo que ella solo asintió

Cuando llegaron Naruto la empujo contra las almohadas mientras la besaba. Al rodear sus senos con los dedos, lo sintió más cálidos y pensados que antes, y los suaves trazos azules de las venas bajo la blancura de su piel eran un incentivo para las caricias de su boca.

Sus pechos estaba más rellenos y sensibles… tan sensibles a cada roce suyo que gemía incluso con el aire de su respiración sobre los mismos. Su cuerpo también estaba más exuberante que hacía un tiempo. Acarició con sus dedos la piel melocotón del vientre en el que su hijo crecía, y sintió la picazón de las lágrimas en los ojos y garganta cerrarse. Lo besó con suavidad y no pudo contener un gemido de alegría cuando, bajo los labios, el bebé dio una patada como si reconociera quién era y por qué estaba allí.

-_mi hijo_ —murmuró—_._ Pero entonces, las manos de Hinata lo buscaron para llevarlo de nuevo hacia sus labios. Lo besó con tan deseo que lo dejó asombrado y, en el momento en que sus delicados dedos acariciaron su piel, perdió el control y se sintió perdido a la deriva. De algún modo logró encontrar la fuerza para recuperar el control para introducirse en ella con cuidado, en lugar de con la feroz pasión que le pedía su cuerpo. Pero mientras intentaba sostener el peso de su cuerpo por encima de ella con los brazos, Hinata no paraba de retorcerse debajo de él, restregándose contra él, y destrozando cualquier esperanza de moderación.

Con un grito de capitulación, se rindió y dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa e hiciera lo que quisiera. Sus brazos lo rodearon, y sus cuerpos se movieron simultáneamente anhelando, buscando, aspirando al placer máximo que, de repente, se encontraba tan cerca. La descarga fue tan intensa que él sintió como si su cuerpo se rompiera en mil pedazos. La rodeó con los brazos, tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar contra la forma arqueada de su cuerpo y, pronunciando su nombre, cayó al vacío. Quedándose profundamente dormido.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban comiendo en un restaurante muy tranquilo cercas del departamento de Sakura

-ahhh joder enserio Sakura no se que hice para merecerme estar a tu lado

-jajajaja Sasuke yo tampoco lo se pero me alegro de ello__

_**-no le as dicho de la apuesta Sasuke ya paso tu plazo que estas esperando-dijo de repente el Inner de Sasuke **_

-cállate-molesto

-que jodidos te pasa Sasuke no tienes por que hablarme así-dijo Sakura

-no espera no estaba hablando contigo Sakura

-que! Ahora resulta que me ignoras-grito ella levantándose

-ehh no espera es que estaba hablando conmigo no fue mi intención ofenderte

-seguro Sasuke?

-si no te preocupes y si mejor nos vamos a un lugar mas privado?

-vale voy al tocador pide la cuenta en eso

-ok

Después de salir del restauran se fueron a casa de Sakura. Tomaron entrar cuando Sasuke la tomo por la cintra pegándola lo mas posible a su cuerpo ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras el reclamaba ansioso sus labios. Sakura lo sujeto por la nuca profundizando así más el beso.

Sasuke pasó su lengua por los labios de ella y dándole una leve mordida en el labio inferior asiéndola gemir. Sasuke la acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo le beso y mordió el cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de su pecho. Sakura lo abrazo y al pegarse más a su cuerpo noto el bulto en los pantalones de su novio

-mmm Sasuke ven

-eh a dónde?-pregunto el pelinegro confundido

-tu solo ven- sonrió. Sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación cuando entraron lo hiso sentarse en la cama

-que vas a hacer?- todavía confundido

-Shhh solo disfruta- le susurro al oído y le mordió el lóbulo. Se sentó a arcadas sobre el y Poco apoco recorrió el cuello de el dándole pequeñas mordidas

-ahhh Sakura- gimió muy ronco producto de la excitación que sentía

-Shhh- Sakura le quito la camisa y beso cada parte de su cuerpo al llegar a su cintura le desabrocho los pantalones dejando al descubierto la gran erección que tenia

-espera no solo tu vas a jugar

-que?-pregunto ella confundida Sasuke la abrazo y se giro recostándola en la cama la beso y le quito la blusa junto con el sujetador tomo uno de sus pechos lo acaricio beso y dio pequeñas mordidas

-mmm Sasuke- gimió el solo sonrió y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos hasta su cintura desabrocho y lo bajo junto con sus bragas le dio un ultimo beso en los labios fue bajando por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad...primero entro un dedo luego el segundo y el tercero...Sakura gimió con un poco mas de fuerza a Sasuke le encantaba ver la gemir.

Cuando Sasuke abrió las piernas de Sakura penetrando en ella con delicadeza ella soltó un gritillo. Sasuke comenzó a dar unas fuertes estocadas por lo que estaba excitado pero al ver que ella se quejaba un poco de dolor sus estocadas fueron haciéndose mas suaves que así pudo calmar la...

Sakura se acostumbro al miembro de Sasuke dentro de ella... también comenzó a moverse... beso a Sasuke y lo voltio ahora era ella quien estaba encima de el... Sasuke se impresiono al ver como tomaba ella el control. Sakura comenzó a tocar el miembro de Sasuke… el comenzaba a gemir pero Sakura subió y lo beso con pasión...después de esto bajo hasta los pectorales de Sasuke que los comenzaba a besar bajado hasta su miembro...

Lo chupo... Sasuke se impresiono. Por lo que hizo Sakura que esta vez fue el que la voltio y tomo el control de nuevo la comenzó a besar apasionadamente... ya después de dos horas sin parar de hacer el amor porque lo que estaban haciendo no era un simple sexo era amor lo estaban haciendo con amor. Sasuke vio como Sakura quedo dormida por lo cansada que estaba.

Principio del formulario

Ya no me gusta · Dejar de seguir esta publicación · 21 de mayo a la(s) 18:34

A Clara Rojas, Kat-jess Sabaku y a ti les gusta esto.

**Kat-jess Sabaku** Me encanto el capitulo creo q inner trabajo mucho jaja

21 de mayo a la(s) 18:52 a través de su celular · Ya no me gusta · 1

**Catalina Garcia** jejeje y q lo digas x poco y nos metemos otra vz en problemas jejejej

21 de mayo a la(s) 18:53 · Me gusta

**Kat-jess Sabaku** Jajaja q mal eso pero valio la pena arriesgarse

21 de mayo a la(s) 18:54 a través de su celular · Me gusta

**Catalina Garcia** ejejej sipi ademas dq ya tengo bien pensada la sorpresa para el uchiha jejejje

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:02 · Me gusta

**Kat-jess Sabaku** Wow me muero de curiosidad jaja

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:03 a través de su celular · Ya no me gusta · 1

**Catalina Garcia** jajajaj solo digamos q un castaño bendra a complicarle la existencia jejeje

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:04 · Me gusta · 1

**Kat-jess Sabaku** Kien sera ? Muajajajaja

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:08 a través de su celular · Me gusta

**Clara Rojas** me encanta... kien es

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:14 · Ya no me gusta · 1

**Catalina Garcia** jejeje es una sorpresa jejejejejej

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:32 · Me gusta

**Clara Rojas** si es algune castaños tiengos ideas d kien

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:34 · Me gusta

**Catalina Garcia** mmm jejeje yop ya se d quien se trata jejejeje

21 de mayo a la(s) 19:35 · Me gusta

Final del formulario


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO OCHO

Meses después en un antro

Asia tres meses que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura habia terminado tres meses en los cuales Sasuke habia hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperarla pero sus intentos habían sido en vano esa noche en el antro rasengan Ino y Sakura estaban tomando un par de tragos cuando un chavo muy apesto se les acerco

-Tobi-grito eufórica Ino al verlo

-hola enana como estas?

-bien pero ven te presento a Sakura

-mucho gusto soy Tobi

-Sakura Haruno encantada

-Vale Tobi tío coño donde estas? -grito un chico al acercarse

-Kiba relájate aquí estoy

-como quieres que me relaje si recién llego y ya me estas abandonando decime como?

-vale tío lo siento. Te presento a Sakura una amiga mía

-vale soy Kiba encantado

-hola mucho gusto-respondió sonriendo-barman otro coñac

-Sakura no deberías beber tanto-le dijo la rubia

-ah no jodas Ino estoy bien

-Sakura eso ya paso no deberías sumirte en el alcohol

-lo de Sasuke esta olvidado no tengo que beber para olvidarlo

-Sakura bailamos- dijo Kiba tratando de evitar una pelea

-ok vamos

Sakura y Kiba estuvieron bailando un buen rato mas al cambiar la música a un ritmo mas movido el alcohol que ella habia consumido hiso que se desinhibiera y comenzó a bailar mucho mas sensual y pegada a el provocándole una gran excitación

-ah si sigues así no podre detenerme-le susurro el ronco

-eh de que hablas?-pregunto ella confundida

-de que me estas poniendo

-mmm entonces voy a seguir asta que no puedas mas

-ah no juegues con fuego que puedes salir quemada-advirtió el

-pues quémame no me importa-respondió acercando se mas

-a si-la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el asiéndole sentir su gran erección –que pasa te da miedo el fuego-le pregunto arrogante

-claro que no-dijo ella besándolo

-mmm no esta mal pero le falta algo-dijo besándola mas intensamente. Con su lengua delineo sus labios. Ella solo pudo dejar escapar un leve gemido en sus labios excitándolo más. De pronto sus manos cobraron vida y recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo ella enredo sus dedos con los reveles mechones de su cabello sin embargo sus pulmones les exigieron oxigeno así que se tuvieron que separar

-vamos a otro lugar Sakura

-por supuesto vamos a mi depa

Con Ino

-así que las dos trabajan en la cafetería-dijo Tobi

-si desde que Sakura entro nos hemos hecho amigas

-Ino me tengo que ir nos vemos luego- dijo Sakura de pronto

-eh si claro yo me quedo con Tobi

-ok nos vemos adiós Tobi

-adiós y Kiba?

-eh nos vamos juntos adiós

-claro-dijo el confundido

Sakura y Kiba llegaron al departamento entre besos y carisias Kiba estaba mucho mas consiente de lo que estaba pasando por otro lado Sakura se encontraba en un estado de suma ebriedad como pudo le indico donde quedaba la habitación y se dirigió al baño

Apareció de nuevo por otra puerta, su rostro estaba húmedo y los restos de agua se deslizaban por su piel. Se sentó sobre las piernas del castaño atrevidamente, y eso que ya estaba un poco más en sus cabales, las luces estaban apagadas pero el aun podía observarla. Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras el le sacaba la blusa y por ahí mismo la falda que llevaba, ella saco la camisa y seguidamente con un poco de ayuda saco el pantalón quedando así los dos en ropa interior.

(Narra Kiba)

-Tengo que decirte algo…- dijo cuando deje libre su boca y empezaba a bajar por su cuello.

-Y-yo- le di a entender que la estaba escuchando y siguió.

-Y-yo… ase mucho que no tengo relaciones…-esa noticia de algún modo me alegro, claro también me sorprendió. Es que claro, ella se notaba que era del tipo conservador y tímido, pero como termino en ese bar no era mi problema ahora. Encontrarme con una chica tan linda como ella, sin duda aprovecharía.

-No te preocupes, seré gentil contigo- no se me ocurrió decir nada más. Mordisquee unos de sus senos después de haber retirado el molesto sostén.

-Ah…-gimió tímidamente. Cambiamos de posición, la recosté en la cama debajo de mi, ahí bajo la mirada y observo mi endurecido miembro levantarse ante sus ojos, se sonrojo al máximo de la vergüenza. La bese nuevamente, tranquilo, mientras le retiraba sus bragas y seguía tocando sus suaves piernas. Estaba tan excitada como yo, pude notarlo por lo húmeda que estaba. Igual ella disfrutaba de mis caricias. Saque mi última prenda desesperadamente.

-¿Estás lista?- Hizo un gesto afirmativo. Empecé a penetrarla suave pero rápidamente para que no le doliera tanto

-Ah…-iba a gemir pero la tranquilice con un beso. Espere a que se acostumbrara al intruso en su interior. Todas mis ganas de moverme se recompensaron cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas. No perdí el tiempo y la ayude, ¿Por qué esperaba que ella se pusiera cómoda, que se relajara? Digo ¿no? Yo solo buscaba siempre satisfacción en mí, y pensaba solo en mí. Con ella tenía cuidado de lastimarla, tal vez era por lo que me había dicho antes.

-Ahhh!-comenzó a gemir más fuerte, esta vez sin ningún rastro de dolor. Se movía rápido y pedía más en tímidos gemidos seguidos de audibles suspiros.

- ¡Ahhh!… -gemí yo

- Mmm…-Así seguimos unos minutos más hasta alcanzar el orgasmo juntos, para ella el primero en algo de tiempo, y para mí el mejor de mi vida.

-Ahhh-gimió por ultimo.

-Argg-gruñí yo igual, era increíble como ella me excitaba tanto. Me tire a lado de ella en su cama mientras que los dos tratábamos de regular la respiración, cogí una sabana que se encontraba al pie de nosotros y cubrí nuestros sudados cuerpos. Pase mi brazo por su hombro acercándola a mi pecho. Me abrazo tiernamente y se quedo dulcemente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el olor a comida recién hecha hiso despertar a Sakura. Tomo su ropa y salió para investigar el origen del olor

-buenos días bonita siéntate el desayuno ya esta listo

-ah si… gracias- susurro sakura confundida

-disculpa el desorden es que tu cocina es muy diferente a la mía-se excuso Kiba

-eh no importa

-Ok que quieres comer? Hay huevos con jamón hot cake y fruta

-mmm huevos esta bien por favor

-y de tomar?

-un café-Después de que Kiba sirviera los platos estuvieron comiendo en silencio asta que Sakura lo rompió

-Kiba podrías contarme sobre ti a que te dedicas?

-pes yo soy pintor en un par de días se abre una exposición con mis ultimas obras, me gusta la música clásica, salir con mis amigos montar a caballo y nadar

-valla te gustan muchas cosas-dijo ella sorprendida

-Si y a ti?

-mmm la música de toda salir al antro leer los caballos y también mmm la playa… ah no se que mas decirte

-wow tenemos mucho en común

-si… ah mi cabeza-dijo ella

-No tomas muy a menudo verdad?

-no por suerte hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar

-en donde trabajas?

-en una cafetería

Ring rin sonó de repente le teléfono de Sakura

-bueno-contesto

-_**Sakura como amaneciste mi amor-se escucho la voz del Uchiha al otro lado**_

-Sasuke cuantas veces te tengo que decir que entre tu y yo ya no hay nada

_**-Sakura por favor lo siento dame una oportunidad no me saques de tu vida **_

-Sasuke no ya te lo dije eres un idiota y no quero volver a saber de ti

-que parte de déjala en paz no entendiste idiota-intervino Kiba tomando el teléfono

_**-eh quien diablos eres tu? Y que ases en casa de Sakura?**_

-eso no importa escúchame muy bien imbécil si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate de ella ahora esta conmigo- dijo Kiba colgando

-Kiba que as hecho?-pregunto sakura preocupada

-nada simplemente creí que necesitabas quitártelo de encima-respondió el sonriendo

-pues si pero entre tu y yo no hay nada

-No pero podríamos serlo mas adelante

-este yo…-dijo sakura confundida

-jajajaja tranquila no digo que lo seamos ahora primero hay que conocernos mejor

-ok

-mmm por ahora me tengo que ir o Tobi me mata

-esta bien cuídate

-ok tu también

-bye

Durante las siguientes horas Sakura se dedico a limpiar y ordenar su departamento. Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se preparo para el trabajo al salir se encontró con Naruto en el ascensor con el que cruzo algunas palabras

-hola Sakura como estas?-saludo el rubio

-eh mas o menos y tu?

-pues bien y Hinata esta mejor los síntomas del embarazo ya son mas notorios pero creo que esta feliz por ser madre y yo también

-jajajaja que bien

-si el que esta muy mal es Sasuke, el te extraña muchísimo disculpa que insista pero el de verdad te ama

-Naruto en primer lugar quien debe dejar de insistir es el tal vez si me ame pero el tubo la culpa desde el principio me mintió me engaño y me traiciono y eso son cosas que yo no puedo perdonar

-Sakura si con alguien debes estar molesta es conmigo yo fui quien lo convenció de hacer la apuesta

-ah no quiero hablar de eso me tengo que ir cuídate y me saludas a Hinata Sakura salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la cafetería dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca

-buenos días Tobi como amaneciste?-saludo Kiba al entrar en la cocina

-muy bien y tu?

-genial oye sabes donde queda la cafetería donde trabajan Ino y Sakura?

-si por?

-es que quiero darle una sorpresa

-a quien?

-a Sakura

-mmm… oye es cierto como te fue con ella el otro

-ahhh increíble-dijo Kiba suspirando-fue una de las mejores noches que eh tenido por decir lo menos

-valla te pego duro

-no es eso es que nunca antes habia sentido algo igual cuando estuve con ella fue… ah joder no se como describirlo. No encuentro las palabras correctas

-jajajaja pedazo de tonto pasaste solo una noche con ella y ya estas clavado

-mph-gruño molesto

-ya hombre es broma

-lo que sea –Kiba se levanto y fue a su habitación

-quieres que te acompañe o no a la cafetería?

-si por favor nada mas me visto

-ok entonces yo también me voy a vestir

Los lunes por la mañana eran los de mayor agitación dentro de la cafetería así que aprovechaban al máximo los pocos segundos de descanso que tenian para charlar

-ya enserio cuéntame como te fue con Kiba-volvió a pedir Ino a la pelirosa

-ok. Por lo visto no voy a librarme de ti… ah la noche que pase con Kiba fue increíble. No fue para nada como con Sasuke lo se Kiba fue totalmente distinto con el… tuve una… sensación que… no se como describirla

-wow si que te esta afectando tanto trabajo-rio Ino

-ah joder quien te entiende querías que te contara pues eso fue lo que paso

-ok si tu lo dices te creeré

-ahhh joder

-vale, vale mejor voy a atender las mesas antes de que te enfurezcas-dijo Ino divertida

-agh vete al carajo

-ok Kiba aquí es donde trabajan las chicas

-jajajaja ya quita esa cara vas a ver a Ino alégrate

-y tu a Sakura no te agás desde que llagaste en la mañana no as dejado de hablar de ella

-jajajaja mejor vamos a sentarnos antes de que empieces a ver elefantes rosas

-ah vete al carajo

-ok después de ti

-Sakura mira quienes acaban de llegar

-quienes?-pregunto sakura confundida

-Tobi y Kiba

-que?... yo los atiendo

-eh no espera Sakura no yo los atiendo-Sakura dejo a Ino con la palabra en la boca y se fue a la mesa donde estaban los chicos

-hola Kiba, Tobi

-hola Sakura-respondieron al unísono

-a que desean ordenar?-

-yo un café y una torta-dijo Tobi eufórico

-jajajaja tonto deja de tomar tanto café por eso estas así

-agh tu cállate imbécil

-chicos tranquilos. Y tu Kiba que quieres comer?

-mmm una sosa y un sándwich

-ok en un rato se los traigo

-gracias bonita-dijo Kiba tranquilamente mientras ella solo se sonrojo un poco


	9. Chapter 9

**Holap disculpen el retraso mi internet esta todo loco… bueno aviso el final ya esta sercas**

**n_n**

Capitulo nueve

En casa de Sasuke

-hijo tenemos que hablar

-¿de que madre?-sin interés

-de esa actitud tuya… ¿que pasa? ¿Por que estas tan indiferente?

-ah por cosas mías no te preocupes madre

-hijo por favor dime lo que pasa ya van tres meses desde que estas así y me preocupas

-no insistas madre

-Sasuke Uchiha quiero saber que te pasa en este momento

-ahhh termine con Sakura hace tres meses-molesto y triste la vez

-hijo…yo… ¿que paso?

-bueno todo empezó ase unos mesas cuando fui con Naruto a una cafetería-durante las siguientes horas Sasuke le conto todo lo ocurrido desde que se conocieron hasta esa llamada telefónica de unos días atrás

-hijo hiciste muy mal en jugar con ella de esa forma

-lo se y me siento fatal

-pero tuenes que entender que si ella ya no te quiere tiene todo el derecho de haber su vida con alguien mas

-pero yo la amo

-si hijo no dudo que la ames peo le hiciste demasiado daño una traición así es difícil de perdonar

-¿entonces que hago?

-pues tienes dos opciones uno: seguir intentando que te perdone y dos: rehacer tu vida con alguien mas y olvidarla

-ah carajo esto es tan complicado

-la vida así es hijo mío escucha tu padre y yo saldremos en un viaje de negocios

-¿que? Se supone que mi padre se encara de esas cosas

-si pero esta vez quiere que lo acompañe

-ok cuídense

-claro

-¿cuando salen?

-mañana en la mañana

-mmm ok descansa y no te preocupes por mi ¿ok?

-si hijo tu también cuídate

En la cafetería

-chicos aquí tienen su orden

-genial muero de hambre

-Kiba tu siempre tienes hambre

-Tobi eso no es cierto

-vale ok si tu lo dices

-chicos si necesitan algo mas me llaman ¿ok?

-claro lindura nos vemos

Mientras Kiba e Tobi charlaban en la mesa Sakura y Ino estuvieron concentradas en su trabajo sin embargo Kiba no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a la chica entre mas la veía mas le atraía en sus ojos podía ver cierto deje de tristeza habia algo que no podía explicar una atracción increíble que nunca antes habia sentido

-Kiba reacciona gilipollas

-eh ¿que decías?

-que si de verdad te interesas lo intentes

-eh pues es que no se algo de ella me atrae pero no se que es

-ok por lo que me dijo Ino ella esta disponible ase como tres meses que termino con su novio

-ok, ok lo intentare pero primero quiero conocerla

-mmm entonces invítala a salir

-si lo are pero por ahora pide la cuenta tenemos que preparar la exposición

-ok. Mesera la cuenta

Sakura se acerco a los chicos un tanto nerviosa

-aquí tienen chicos

-mph- contesto un poco seco Tobi

-¿bonita a que hora sales de aquí?- pregunto Kiba

-eh… este… a las diez

-ok te parece si paso por ti cuando salgas

-pues yo no lo se

-anda vamos te invito al cine

-mmm… ok pasa por mi a las diez treinta

-vale yo paso por ti nos vemos en la noche

-ok adiós

-adiós Sakura salúdame a Ino –se despidió Kiba

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levanto con una sensación extraña en el pecho la noche anterior sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios. No era raro que hicieran eso lo que era raro era esa sensación en el pecho como si le oprimieran el corazon

-ah es solo mi imaginación

_**-tal vez no- intervino su Inner**_

-agh otra vez tu no crees que ya me as causado suficientes problemas-molesto

_**-yo si mi deber es cuidar de tu bien**_

-ja! Y por eso me forzaste a decirle la verdad a Sakura por tu culpa la perdí

_**-eso no es cierto la perdiste por imbécil**_

-ahhh cállate esto es tu culpa

_**-no es cierto **_

-que te calles-furioso- te escuche suficiente te escuche por una vez en mi vida te hice caso y lo único que logre fue perder a la mujer que amo

_**-Sasuke yo…**_

-calla ahora ella esta con otro y yo estoy solo

_**-Sasuke escúchame**_

-no estoy solo… desde que Itachi murió… estoy solo… ella fue la única… que me hiso sentir vivo-llorando y tapándose el rostro

_**-Sasuke o siento**_

En eso sonó su móvil

-bueno

_**-Sasuke hermano enciende el televisor**_

-¿que? ¿De que Hablas Naruto?

_**-solo enciéndelo**_

-¿en que canal?

_**-el que sea esta en todos**_

"durante la noche el vuelo 715 con destino a new york sufrió turbulencias y callo en el océano atlántico desgraciadamente los pasajeros no sobrevivieron"-se escucho la voz del reportero

_**-Sasuke hermano yo… lo siento-logro pronunciar Naruto**_

-hermano luego hablamos tengo que salir

_**-¿Sasuke adonde vas?**_

-al único lugar donde quiero estar

_**-Sasuke espera no creo que estés en condiciones para conducir**_

-luego hablamos-colgando

Sakura estaba en su casa acababa de escuchar la noticia en el radio

-oh por dios pobres personas debió de ser horrible

Después de escuchar la noticia del avión Sakura termino de prepararse para el trabajo sin embargo cando estaba apunto de partir se encontró con un muy alterado Sasuke saliendo del ascensor


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: hola ammm que le puedo decir mas que espero y les guste el siguiente capi

Disculpen el retrazo traigo la cabeza en otro lado

n_n

CAPITULO DIEZ

-¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Sasuke mientras daba grandes zancadas para llegar junto a ella

-¿Sasuke que pasa?-pregunto la pelirosa a la defensiva

-¿escuchas lo del avión 715?-pregunto el Uchiha casi con desesperación

-si ase un rato pero ¿que tiene que ver?

-mis padres estaban en ese avión-respondió el al borde del llanto

-Sasuke yo…

-solo abrázame por favor-le interrumpió el. Sakura no pudo decir mas simplemente lo abrazo. El pelinegro recargo la cabeza en el hombro de la chica aspirando su aroma

-Sasuke yo… tengo que ir a trabajar-logro pronunciar unos minutos después

-¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunto el aun sin separarse de ella

-si claro… vamos

-gracias

-eh ¿traes tu auto?

-si, ¿por?

-creo que sera mejor que lo dejes aquí estas un poco alterado

-claro Sakura muchas gracias

-no tienes porque agradecérmelo

-claro que si te puedo ocasionar problemas con tu novio si se llega a enterar

-mmm no tengo novio

-¿que? ¿Pero y es tipo que contesto ase unos días el teléfono quien es?

-es un buen amigo

-¿entonces que hacia en tu casa tan temprano?-pregunto el sorprendido

-pues… la otra noche se le pasaron las copas así que lo invite a quedarse conmigo para que no le fuera a pasar algo

-vale entiendo entonces estas soltera

-si-respondio ella ocultando una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la cafetería ya hay Sasuke se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió un café durante el transcurso del día estuvo observando a Sakura después de haber terminado la habia llamado incontables veces habia tratado de arreglar las cosas pero ella se negaba rotundamente a darle una segunda oportunidad sin embargo el aun no se habia dado por vencido

Cuando el descanso de Sakura llego se sentó con el para poder hablar de lo que habia pasado

-Sasuke no entiendo ¿que hacían tus padres en ese avión?

-eh pues mi madre me dijo que era por unas cosas de la empresa

-mmm ya veo ¿pero porque fuiste conmigo? Podías ver a Naruto el vive en el primer piso

-no lo se cuando el me llamo para decirme lo del accidente en lo primero que pensé fue que necesitaba verte

-¿pero porque?

-no lo se contigo me siento seguro me siento bien

-oh Sasuke ojala pudiera hacer algo

-ya lo ases al estar aquí conmigo-aseguro el tomándole de la mno cariñosamente

-Sasuke es que no se que decirte

-no digas nada solo permanece aquí a mi lado por favor

-Sasuke cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites-tomándolo de la mano

-gracias

-tengo que volver al trabajo

-si yo tengo que ir a ver a los abogados supongo que ahora tendré que hacerme cargo del negocio de la familia ¿nos vemos mas tarde?

-si, ¿pasas por mi cuando salga de aquí?

-claro a las diez verdad

-si… aun lo recuerdas-respondio ella sonrojada

-ni loco lo olvidaría

-adiós

Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato a la empresa de su familia a pesar de ser el único heredero jamás le habia interesado formar parte del negocio. Cuando llego la oficina era un completo caos todos estaban consternados por la noticia

-quiero a todos en la sala de juntas ahora- se dirigió a la secretaria en cuanto llego

-señor Uchiha pero ¿que hace aquí?-pregunto la secretaria sorprendida

-dije que quiero a todos en la sala de juntas limítese a cumplir su trabajo

-ah… este… si señor-respondo la secretaria sumamente nerviosa

_**Minutos mas tarde en la sala de juntas**_

-como todos deben saber mis padres fallecieron durante la noche de ayer así que como su único hijo es mi deber asumir el control de la empresa-serio

-Sasuke creo que eres demasiado joven para eso-intervino el vicepresidente

-te equivocas Hatake estoy mas que calificado para esto me eh graduado en administración de empresas además de que estoy al tanto de todos los negocios de mi padre

-Sasuke por favor deja que me haga cargo de la empresa

-de ninguna manera esta empresa la levanto mi padre de la nada y no voy a permitir que quede en manos de alguien que es de la familia-respondio Sasuke soltando un puñetazo en el escritorio

-Sasuke no eres mas que un niño mimado que no sabe nada de los negocios de esta empresa

-cállate esta decidido tomare el control de esta empresa ahora mismo y si no estas de acuerdo quiero tu renuncia en mi escritorio hoy mismo-Con esa demostración de carácter y poderío no le quedo mas opción al vicepresidente que doblegarse ante Sasuke

-se ara como usted ordene señor Uchiha espero que disculpe mi exabrupto es que la noticia me tiene un tanto alterado-se excuso el Hatake

-no quiero que se vuelva a repetir así que a trabajar ¿cuales son los últimos informes del avance de los negocios?

-señor con la noticia las acciones de la empresa están cayendo

-ok convoquen una conferencia con la presa para las dos de la tarde les anunciare que tomo el control de la empresa quiero a los inversionistas aquí antes del medio día para una junta

-si señor

-es todo retírense

Después de reunirse con los accionistas inversionistas y medios de la prensa Sasuke se tomo un descanso para llamar a su mejor amigo habia sido un día un tanto agotador pero como todo un Uchiha no había derramado ni una sola lagrima asta poder hablar con el

_**-¿Sasuke donde estas?-pregunto el rubio alterado**_

-tranquilo estoy aquí en la empresa

_**-estuviste hay todo el día **_

-no estuve en la cafetería con Sakura casi toda la mañana

_**-¿y eso?-pregunto Naruto**_

-no se tío quería verla

_**-vale tío mas despacio no te entiendo**_

-Yo tampoco en ese momento en lo único que pensé fue que quería estar con ella

_**-mmm aun la amas verdad**_

-con toda el alma

_**-hay Sasuke ni como ayudarte**_

-ahhh ni me lo recuerdes. Tengo trabajo que hacer después platicamos

_**-vale tío cuídate**_

-ok tu también-colgando. Se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá de la oficina

_**-jajajaja ¿es muy duro ser el jefe Sasuke?-pregunto su Inner **_

-algo-respondio el en un suspiro

_**-sera mejor que te acostumbres ahora estamos solo tu y yo**_

-mph… no es cierto también tengo a Naruto y tal vez… a Sakura

_**-¿sigues pensando en ella? Es un tanto inútil hacer eso ¿no crees?**_

-para nada sabes que es lo único que me ase seguir adelante

_**-ok, ok si tu lo dices entonces… ¿que vamos a hacer?**_

-tomar las riendas de este lugar por ahora vete tengo asuntos que arreglar

_**-ok adiós tonto**_

-Argg vete al diablo

_**-jajajaja después de ti**_

-ah secretaria!-grito

-si señor-respondio la secretria desde la entrada

-quiero aquí al jefe de vigilancia y al ingeniero en producción-respondió Sasuke sin siquiera verla

-si señor-saliendo de la oficina

En la cafetería

-¿Sakura podemos hablar?

-claro Ino, ¿que pasa?

-eso quisiera saber yo… ¿que le paso a Sasuke?

-eh ¿de que hablas?

-cuando llegaron se veía en muy mal estado ¿que tiene?

-pues… escuchaste sobre el accidente del vuelo 715?

-si

-ahhh sus padres… estaban en ese avión

-oh por dios… debe de estar desecho… pobre Sasuke-respondio la rubia tapándose la boca con las manos

-si esta mañana antes de salir para acá me lo encontré en el ascensor

-mmm ¿Sakura tu aun… lo quieres?

-no lo se… estoy confundida Kiba me pidió que seamos algo mas que amigos… y cuando abrase a Sasuke… sentí una sensación demasiado… diferente no se

-mmm piénsalo no permitas que Kiba se ilusione en vano ¿ok?

-si, ¿pero a que viene esa pregunta?

-ok sera mejor que te lo diga… Kiba es mi… hermano

-¡Que! ¿Pero como porque no me lo habías dicho?

-porque el… es hijo de la primera esposa de mi padre y antes no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos

-ok entiendo sera mejor que volvamos a trabajar

-claro

Durante la mañana Tobi y Kiba se dedicaron a descansar durante el día anterior se dedicaron a preparar todo lo relacionado con la exposición que tendría lugar por la tarde

-Kiba hay algo que no entiendo

-contigo no es raro pero ¿de que se trata ?-respondio el castano sonriendo

-pues no tengo inconveniente ¿pero porque no te quedas con Ino?

-ah porque si departamento es muy pequeño

-ok ¿pero ya esta todo listo?

-si solo falta acomodar un par de cuadros

-¿cuales?

-los últimos que pinte

-mmm y cuales son esos

-Las veras cuando sea la exposición

-Kiba por favor

-que no mañana las veras por ahora tengo que irme

-a donde vas?

-quede de comer con Sakura antes de la exposición

-mmm ok

Cuando Kiba llago a la cafetería se sorprendió al verla con Sasuke

-Saku hola bonita ¿nos vamos?

-eh… si. Sasuke nos vemos después

-ok ¿a donde van?-pregunto el pelinegro trnquilamente

-quedamos de comer antes de mi exposición-le respondio el castano de mal humor

-exposición de que

-de arte si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos-respondio Kiba dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta

-¿Kiba que te pasa? ¿Porque fuiste tan grosero con Sasuke?

-porque no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño se imbécil

-ahhh Kiba… Sasuke esta pasando por un mal momento yo solo lo estoy apoyando

-mph ¿que le pasa al imbécil?

-Kiba no le digas así-le reprendio la pelirosa-… sus padres fallecieron

-¿que?-pregunto Kiba pálido-yo… no... Sabia… lo siento

-no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte

-tienes razón soy un estúpido

-Kiba tranquilo tu no lo sabias

-ahhh como es que fui tan estúpido… yo y mis estúpidos celos-mas bajo

-Kiba vamos a comer ya tendrás tiempo de disculparte después "dijo que estaba celoso… acaso fue por que me vio con Sasuke"-pensó Sakura

-ok bonita vamos

Sasuke salió unos minutos después de Kiba y Sakura así que no pudo escuchar su conversación. Se dirigió a su casa era el primer día que estaría de verdad solo sus padres viajaban mucho pero tras la muerte de su hermano su madre se quedaba con el sin embargo al convertirse en adolecente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su mejor amigo pero ahora su amigo estaba con su esposa los papeles se habían invertido el era el adolecente y Naruto el hombre

Sasuke se sentía atrapado esta vez de verdad estaba solo no podía apoyarse en su mejor amigo ni en la mujer que amaba esa sensación en su pecho ese vacío le confundía

-ah si estuvieras aquí hermano se que me dirías que es lo que tengo que hacer

_**-Sasuke creo que no debería meter pero lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarse en tu trabajo tienes que poner todo de ti y sacar adelante la empresa de tu padre-intervino su Inner **_

-tal vez si pero… no se no puedo dejar de pensar en ella cuando la vi salir con el no se me dieron ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil

_**-ja tranquilo en tu lugar yo si lo habría hecho Sasuke la amas y… es normal que te sientas así **_

-ahhh maldita sea hermano donde estas… me ases falta-dijo en un susurro

_**-Sasuke aun tienes a Naruto y a mi **_

-no Naruto ahora es un hombre de familia y yo… un estúpido adolecente inmaduro que… se tiene que hacer cargo de una empresa y… ni siquiera sabe que hacer… estoy atrapado

_**-Sasuke lo lograras eres fuerte y sueles tomar las mejores decisiones **_

-no esta vez estoy demasiado confundido-golpeando la pared y llorando

_**-Sasuke por favor **_

-ya no… no puedo ah la necesito conmigo la necesito a mi lado sin ella estoy perdido

_**-ok si lo que quieres es derrumbarte adelante pero no arrastres a los demás contigo **_

-lárgate… por tu culpa la perdí ahora ella esta con ese tal Kiba esta feliz… y a mi me esta llevando el diablo


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ONCE

En la exposición con Kiba y Sakura

-bonita estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí-dijo el castano sonriendo ampliamente

-Kiba yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí-le respondio la ojijade también sonriendo

-¿y que te parecen mis obras?

-son… muy buenos

-enserio sabes te tengo una sorpresa ven-dijo Kiba tomándola de la mano mientras la guiaba por la galería

-¿a donde?

-te quiero enseñar algo-Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a un pequeño escenario

-ok damas y caballeros primero que nada quiero agradecerles su presencia esta noche-dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a los presentes atraves de un micrófono

-espero que les hayan gustado mis obras pero es momento de presentarles a mejor de tosas… saben pinte esta obra después de conocer a una chica única… a mis 26 años nunca antes habia conocido a una chica así es linda es fuerte es inteligente… y en mi opinión perfecta

-ok pero vasta de hablar aquí la tienen-agrego jalando una tela dejando ver un cuadro en este se podría apreciar un retrato de Sakura

-Sakura… bonita esta pintura tu la inspiraste así que es tuya damas y caballeros con ustedes Sakura Haruno mi musa y mi inspiración

-Kiba no tenías porque hacer esto

-lo se pero… aun así lo hice y quiero que aceptes la pintura

-Kiba pero míralos cualquiera pagaría una fortuna por ella

-no me importa quiero que tu la tengas por favor acéptala

-esta bien gracias-accedió la pelirosa besándolo en la mejilla

Meses después

Sasuke llego a su departamento tras la muerte de su padre vivía en ese lugar no podía estar en su casa los recuerdos le atormentaban al igual que saber que estaba solo tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y se tiro pesadamente en el sofá

_**-¿que pasa Sasuke?-pregunto su Inner **_

-lo de siempre-respondio el sin animo

_**-Sasuke deberías de dejar las cosas por la paz ella esta con Kiba**_

-lo se pero no puedo cuando los veo juntos me hierve la sangre

_**-Sasuke escucha ¿por que no le das una oportunidad a Ino? ella es una chica increíble **_

-ahhh no lo se ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura y… no se si este preparado para esto

_**-Sasuke por favor dale una oportunidad**_

-mph ok, ok tu ganas lo intentare

_**-eso es macho arriba ese animo**_

-ahhh no es tan fácil

_**-vale Sasuke ya es suficiente levántate, dúchate, aféitate, y sal con Ino**_

-si señor-en tono de burla

_**-imbécil-molesto**_

-jajaja mira quien lo dice

RING… RING

-bueno

_**-Sasuke… hermano… ya viene**_

-¿quien?-pregunto Sasuke confundido

_**-mi hijo quien mas **_

-ah wow… yo…

_**-Sasuke deja de acerté el imbécil y ven por favor estoy muerto de nervios-pidio el rubiom**_

-claro… ¿le aviso a alguien?

_**-si a Ino y Sakura están en casa de Tobi **_

-ok voy lo mas rápido posible

_**-ok gracias hermano**_

-descuida-colgando

Minutos mas tarde en casa de Tobi

-¿Sasuke… que ases aquí?-le abrió Kiba confundido

-eso no importa ¿donde están Ino Sakura?

-adentro pasa

-gracias… chicas ya viene… el hijo de Naruto

-que?-preguntaron al unísono

-me acaba de llamar vamos al hospital yo las llevo

-ok andano Ino Hinata nos necesita haya-reacciono Sakura

-si vamos

-nosotros iremos en mi auto-intervino Kiba molesto

-como quieran andando-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la salida

En el hospital

-¿enfermera la señora Hinata Uzumaki donde esta?-pregunto Kiba en la entrada

-mmm ella esta en el quirófano

-¿donde?-pregunto Sasuke alterado

-no pueden pasar hay

-lo se… ¿donde esta el quirófano?

-tercer piso a la izquierda es el numero 5

-gracias

Todos se dirigieron al quirófano la situación estaba un poco tensa entre don y Kiba pero aun así tenian que estar tranquilos en ese momento Naruto y Hinata los necesitaban bien

-¿Naruto hermano como esta?-pregunto Sasuke al vera su mejor amigo

-no se… no me han dejado entrar con ella

-tranquilo es normal

-ahhh como quieres que este tranquilo… es mi esposa y no puedo estar con ella

-relájate hombre todo va a estar muy bien

-eso espero estoy tan… emocionado y nervioso

-jajajaja es normal es tu primer hijo

-¿Naruto ya saben como le van a poner?-intervino Sakura

-si… si es niño Sasuke como mi hermano-respondio el rubio pasándole el brazo por los hombros- y si es niña… Sakura Anny como la mujer que este imbécil ama

-Naruto- le reprendió Kiba molesto-por sin no lo recuerdan Sakura es mi novia

-lo se pero eso no tiene nada que ver

-claro que tiene que ver por que si ella acepta también sera mi futura esposa

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke sin aliento

-¿que dices bonita? ¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?-tomo de nuevo la palabra Kiba

-Kiba yo…si acepto ser tu esposa-respondió ella viendo de reojo a Sasuke. El Uchiha al escuchar las palabras de Sakura salió de la sala con el corazon hecho pedazos

-voy a ver que le pasa-dijo Ino yendo tras el. Después de unos minutos lo encontró de rodillas llorando en la azotea

-¿Sasuke que tienes?-pregunto algo tímida

-nada-respondio frio

-¿Sasuke sabias que no sabes mentir?

-olvídalo Ino… ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-claro Sasuke lo que sea

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el sin pensar

-Sasuke… … si

-gracias- besándola

-vámonos deben de estar preocupados los demás

-si claro

Sasuke se levanto y le tendió una mano a su ahora novia cuando llegaron con los demás los sorprendieron puesto que llegaron tomados de la mano

-que diablos te traes con mi hermana Uchiha?-pregunto Kiba furioso al verlos

-nada Yamanaka. Acaso no puedo tomar de la mano a mi novia?-le respondió resaltando las ultimas palabras

-tu que imbécil?

-Kiba basta Sasuke y yo… somos novios-intervino Ino

-que! No lo voy a permitir-grito Kiba aun mas molesto

-Kiba baja la voz estamos en un hospital-le espeto Tobi muy tranquilo

-ok… pero tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente-apuntando a Sasuke

-claro cuando quieras cuñado… amor voy por un café quieres uno?

-eh no gracias

-yo si quiero uno te acompaño-dijo Naruto

-ok vamos y ustedes ¿no quieren algo?-pregunto a los demás

-no- dijo Kiba aun molesto

-ok ahora volvemos

Ya en la cafetería

-¿ok Sasuke que te traes?

-nada Naruto ¿por que preguntas?

-por que un primer lugar la mujer que amas se compromete con alguien mas… en segundo lugar sales hecho una fiera… y en tercer lugar vuelves con su mejor amiga de la mano y resulta que son novio eso es algo extraño ¿no crees?

-mph no… ya no tiene caso seguir peleando por Sakura además Ino es una chica increíble

-pero tu amas a Sakura

-si pero ella a mi no asique… porque no darle una oportunidad a Ino

-porque ellas son amigas además de que no debes de jugar con las personas de esa forma

-agh yo no estoy jugando con nadie

-si lo esas asiendo le estas dando alas a una chica que no quieres le vas a terminar haciendo daño

-mph no creo

-ah sabes que as lo que quieras desde que tus padres murieron as cambiado muchísimo

-no metas a mis padres en esto

-ok no lo are mejor volvamos con los demás

-mph

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera los recibió una muy emocionada Ino

-Naruto tu hijo ya nació-dijo al verlos

-¿enserio? ¿Como esta? ¿Que fue? ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? ¿Y Hinata ella como esta?-dijo eufórico

-tranquilo son demasiadas preguntas a la vez están bien fue una niña y los podrás ver en cuanto lo autorice el medico

-wow escuchaste Sasuke ya soy papa

-si te felicito hermano ahora tienes a dos mujeres por quienes luchar-respondió con cierto deje de tristeza

-ahhh estoy tan feliz

-¿la familia de la señora Uzumaki?-pregunto un medico saliendo del quirófano

-aquí yo soy su esposo

-ok puede entrar a verlos en cuanto les instalemos en un cuarto pero sea breve a sido un parto un poco difícil

-¿pero están bien doctor?

-si no se preocupe usted tiene una esposa muy fuerte

-gracias doctor

-no tiene porque

Ya en la habitación

-¿Hinata amor estas bien ?

-si estoy bien… un poco cansada nada mas

-es normal amor acabas de dar a luz

-si Naruto… somos papas

-lo se te amo sabias

-y yo a ti

-disculpen aquí esta su bebe=intervino la enfermera

-gracias… mira Naruto es nuestra hija

-si es hermosa… se parece a su madre

-jajaja tonto

-hey mas respeto que soy el padre de tu hija

-no Naruto… somos sus padres no solo tu

-agh ok tu ganas

-jajajaja eres un tonto

-disculpe pero necesito que salga señor

-ok nos vemos mi amor-se despidió dándole un beso a su mujer y a su hija


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO ONCE SEGUNDA PARTE

Minutos mas tarde en la cafetería

-vaya Naruto pues te felicito tienes una hermosa hija-dijo Kiba ya mas tranquilo

-si lo se estoy tan feliz-le respondió el rubio sonriendo ampliamente

-Naruto sabes que espero que no avergüences a tu hija-siguio Kiba

-¿Kiba eres un idiota sabes?-le espeto el rubio comenzando a alterarse

-si lo se-respondió el castaño sin inmutarse ante el insulto

-chicos no se peleen ok… Ino y yo ya nos vamos hasta luego-intervino Sasuke poniéndose de pie

-ok llévala temprano a su departamento –le advirtió Kiba serio

-claro cuñadito-respondio Sasuke con burla

-mas te vale-le advirtió con una mirada acusadora

Ya en el departamento de Ino:

-ah que dia estoy muerto-dijo Sasuke al entrar al departamento

-si quieres te puedes quedar aquí-le ofrecio ella amablemente

-claro gracias creo que es lo mejor-respondio Sasuke sonriendo

-¿por?

-estoy agotado y mi departamento esta algo lejos

-mmm

-además así tenemos tiempo para estar solos-agrego besándola

-mmm tienes razón-Sasuke no respondió solo siguió besándola recorrió su cuello mientras acariciaba sus piernas por debajo se la falda

-mmm… Sasuke-gimió ella al sentir sus manos muy cercas de su intimidad Sasuke la siguió acariciando por enzima de las bragas. Sin embargo de pronto el recuerdo de Sakura le hiso detenerse

-disculpa no puedo seguir con esto

-¿Sasuke que pasa?-dijo ella confundida

-no se discúlpame no debí ir tan lejos

-Sasuke… yo

-discúlpame tengo que irme-le interrumpió

-Sasuke espera no tienes porque irte ya es demasiado tarde

-si tengo que nos vemos después

-ah… esta bien cuídate

-si tu también

Sasuke salió del departamento y se dirigió al suyo lo mas rápido posible a los pocos minutos llego y se metió en la ducha sin importarle el clima que hacia. Media hora después salió y se tiro en la cama pasando las manos por detrás de la nuca

-ah que me pasa a pesar de todo la sigo amando-susurro con tristeza. Poco a poco cerró los ojos y quedo dormido

Cuando Sakura despertó sintió una gran tristeza a pesar de estar con Kiba aun no podía sacar de su corazón al Uchiha y la propuesta de Kiba la hacia sentir peor pero no sabia si de verdad lo quería o solo era un buen amigo Sasuke a pesar de todo era el primer hombre en su vida

Era el primero con e l que había estado, se había comportado como un idiota con lo de la apuesta pero aun así todas las veces que estuvo con el podia ver el amor en su rostro en su mirada Sasuke que había equivocad si pero también se había enamorado de ella. Sin embargo el estaba con Ino ella era su mejor amiga. No podía meterse con el de nuevo era mejor haber aceptado la propuesta de Kiba trato de convencerse asi misma

Kiba se levanto muy temprano tenia que hablar con ese tonto que era su cuñado tomo su celular del buro y marco el número

_**-bueno ¿que pasa?-le contesto Sasuke con fastidio**_

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo serio

_**-ok… tengo reuniones de negocios toda la mañana pero en la tarde estoy libre ¿tu dirás a que hora?**_

-paso a tu oficina a las cuatro de la tarde ¿te parece?

_**-mmm ok nos vemos a esa hora… por favor se puntual tengo demasiado trabajo **_

-cuenta con ello-respondió colgando

-¿con quien hablabas?- pregunto Tobi entrando

-con Sasuke

-ah ok pero no le causes problemas a tu hermanita ¿ok?

-para nada imbécil

-eso espero no quiero tener que recordarte lo que paso con Sai

-no me menciones a ese hijo de puta ¿vale?-dijo Kiba molesto

-ok, ok pero no te enojes conmigo

-sabes perfectamente que no quiero tener que hablar de ese desgraciado e lo que me resta de vida

-vale ok tío tranquilo asunto olvidado… mejor vamos a desayunar te parece

-ok después quiero pintar algo

-así ¿y que será esta vez?

-mmm no se algo abstracto de la época del Fauvismo

-Kiba sabes que yo no entiendo de esas cosas

-vale tío lo olvide

-jajá típico de ti

-no molestes imbécil

-vale ok que agresivo amaneciste hoy

El desayuno paso sin mayor acontecimiento Kiba trato en vano de enseñarle a Tobi lo que habían sido las corrientes artísticas sin ningún resultado como siempre. Después de cambiarse de ropa Kiba se fue a casa de su prometida tenia ganas de pasar un buen rato con ella

-Kiba hola amor pasa-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de su departamento

-hola amor ¿como estas?

-bien ¿y tu?

-mas o menos

-¿que pasa?

-nada… solo te extrañaba

-jajá eres un tonto

-oye vas a pagar-le dijo mientras corría tras ella Sakura se escapo de sus brazos y se escondió en la alcoba cuando Kiba la alcanzo le hizo caer sobre la cama mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella correspondió a sus caricias de igual manera Kiba continuo dejando un reguero de besos asta el nacimiento de sus pechos

Sakura se aferro con fuerza a la amplia espalda de Kiba mientras besaba el cuello del castaño el coloco sus manos en las piernas de ella subiendo y bajando lentamente por la parte interna de sus muslos

Poco a poco llego asta su intimidad rosándola levemente y arrancándole leves gemidos a ella. De pronto jalo la ropa interior de Sakura

-ahhh… ¿Kiba que ases?-le pregunto entrecortadamente

-Shhh solo disfrútalo-le respondió Kiba bajando por su abdomen

Cuando llego a esa parte del cuerpo de Sakura sintió unas ganas enormes de penetrarla mas se contuvo e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad

-ahh Kiba

-¿mmm?

-no te detengas

-no pensaba hacerlo-Kiba aumento el ritmo se su lengua haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer enredara su dados en el cabello del chico acercándolo mas a su intimidad. Minutos mas tarde Sakura se estremeció llegando al orgasmo en la boca de Kiba

-¿cansada?-le cuestiono Kiba al ver que ella se recostaba en la cama

-para nada-le beso el cuello. Sakura se subió a horcadas en el penetrándose lentamente el solo soltó un ronco gemido comenzó a cabalgarlo cada vez mas rápido asiéndolo gemir incontrolablemente

Kiba la tomo de las caderas aumentando las embestidas hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax soltando un fuerte gemido. Ella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Kiba mientras trataba de controlar su respiración

-ahh te amo Sakura sabias

-jajajaja yo también te amo Kiba-le respondió quedándose dormida

Unos dias después estaban Sasuke Ino platicando en un parque mientras veía a los niños jugando

-¿no seria fantástico tener hijos Sasuke?-le dijo dejando salir un enorme suspiro

-si supongo-le respondió sin mucho interés

-¿Sasuke que pasa?

-nada es solo que no se si este preparado para tener hijos

-¿porque?

-ahhh… no tuve una figura paterna muy latente que digamos

-no entiendo

-mi padre no estuvo presente cuando lo necesite

-pero tenias a tu hermano a tu madre

-si pero no es lo mismo mi hermano murió y fue después cuando todo se puso peor-le respondió con tristeza

-ya entiendo tienes miedo de repetir lo mismo que tu padre hiso contigo

-si-aun mas triste

-tranquilo para eso están las madres… para ayudar a que los hijos no crezcan solos

-lo se

-tonto

Sasuke y Ino siguieron besándose con el paso de los minutos los besos se volvieron mas apasionados hasta que Sasuke sintió que algo en el despertaba

_**-Ya es momento de hacerla tuya no crees Sasuke-le dijo su Inner **_

-ven-le dijo a Ino cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire

-¿a donde?-le cuestiono confundida

-solo ven

Sasuke la llevo a su departamento

-¿Sasuke que asemos aquí?-le cuestiono cuando llegaron

-recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre ir despacio

-si pero ¿que tiene que ver eso?

-creo que ya estoy listo

-oh Sasuke enserio

-si-le contesto mientras la besaba


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO DOCE

Narra Ino

Al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke solo serré los ojos mientras me besaba solo me deje llevar cuando me di cuenta ya no estábamos en la entrada. Sentí como algo rozaba mi mejilla, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el, me observaba con esa gran ternura que solo yo podía ver, estaba sentado en la orilla la cama con su mano en mi rostro,

Quito la almohada que estaba en la cama y la arrojo, me acaricio nuevamente y sin previo aviso me beso de nuevo, sus labios nuevamente estaban unidos a los míos, deseaba tanto sentirlos, cuando el aire nos faltó se separó lentamente de mí, aun con los ojos cerrados pego su frente a la mía…

-por favor, solo déjame estar a tu lado déjame amarte

-Sasuke-Su voz sonaba tan dulce, deje que mi corazón venciera a mi razón, esta vez no había nada que me detuviera a entregarme en cuerpo y alma a la persona que tenía frente a mi se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y el juego de caricias y besos no se hicieron esperar, me trataba con tanta lentitud y sutileza que me sentía morir, pero me desespere y lo gire con fuerza quedando yo arriba de él, eso lo sorprendió muchísimo

Pero antes de que dijera nada me apodere de sus labios besándolo con esa desesperación que corría por todo mi ser, me quite mi chamarra y la arroje a un lado de la cama, me enderece y me deshice de la playera que traía puesta, quedando solo con mi sostén cubriendo la parte superior de mi cuerpo, Sasuke observaba mis movimientos y se relamía los labios, desato mi pantalón y yo me recosté nuevamente sobre el para besarlo, mientras el bajaba mi pantalón, cuando sus manos ya no alcanzaron utilizo los pies para quitármelo completamente, deje sus labios y recorrí su barbilla, bajando lentamente por su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas en mi camino

-me estas volviendo loco mmm

- Shhh-Esboce una sonrisa al escucharlo, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a su pecho y de la misma forma lo saboree, solo escuchaba como gemía levemente disfrutando mis caricias, llegue a su ombligo y jugué un rato con él, mientras mis manos desataban su pantalón…

- Espera Me detuvo sujetando mis hombros me jalo nuevamente hasta su altura, me dio otro beso y giro sobre mí, pegando sus labios a mi oído

- Quiero hacerte disfrutar Su voz roca llena de pasión me excito aún más de lo que ya me encontraba, metió una mano bajo mi espalda y desabrocho mi sostén, parecía que ya tenía experiencia con eso, se enderezo un poco y lo fue deslizando poco a poco hasta arrojarlo al suelo

- Son aún más hermosos de cerca

- Me-me avergüenzas Sasuke

- ¿Avergonzarte? ¿Porque? Si eres hermosa-Con una mano acariciaba uno de mis pechos, bajo su rostro hasta el que estaba libre y con suma delicadeza lo recorrió con sus labios, era tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan indescriptible, me movía tratando de hacer más intensas su caricias y sentí como algo duro se acomodaba en mi entre pierna y tuve que morder mis labios para no soltar un suspiro el también gemía por lo bajo, sus labios bajaron recorriendo mi abdomen, bajo mas hasta quedar entre mis piernas, recorrió cada una desde la rodilla hasta la base, por impuso trate de cerrarlas, pero su cuerpo me lo impido

- Tranquila-Me tape la boca para no gritar cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi ropa interior justo en mi entrepierna, con sumo cuidado mordió mi bikini y lo jalo dejándome completamente desnuda ante él, Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo desde los dedos de mis pies hasta la punta de mi cabello esparcido por la cama, él estaba hincado entre mis piernas acariciándome,

Me hinque frente a él y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, pase mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje para saborear sus labios, el me abrazo y yo fui bajando lentamente mis manos pasando por su pecho hasta su pantalón, lo baje lentamente junto con su ropa interior y algo duro choco contra mi vientre, me separe un poco para ver lo que era, me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con algo tan grande, me asuste y poco y él lo noto…

- No tienes nada que temer, no voy a lastimarte Su tono de voz y sus caricias hicieron que el miedo se fuera de mí, me recostó nuevamente y sentí como su sexo rozaba levemente el mio, me sentía desfallecer

-mmm Sasuke… por favor-gemí casi sin aliento

-¿Estas segura?-me cuestiono

-Tan segura, como que te-te a-amo

- Y yo a ti-Nos fundimos en un beso y el comenzó a entrar en mí, el dolor invadió mi cuerpo, lo abrace y le enterré las uñas, seguía abriéndose paso dentro de mí, hasta que choco con la barrera que le indicaba que yo aún era virgen y de un solo golpe la rompió, ahogue mi grito de dolor mordiendo su hombro, se quedó completamente quieto…

- Tranquila, relájate, ya pasara Me hablaba con su voz tan melodiosa, me acariciaba y me besaba, poco a poco el dolor fue pasando y lentamente empezó a salir y a entrar en mí, escuchaba sus suspiros y yo también gemía, el dolor se había ido por completo solo sentía placer El dulce placer que aumentaba cuando el aumentaba el ritmo y fuerza de sus embestidas

-ahhh mas rápido Esa noche ame a ese hombre con toda mi alma, no quería separarme de sus brazos ni de su cuerpo, perdí la cuenta del número de orgasmos que provoco en mí, nos perdimos en un sueño

Unas horas después Sasuke despertó un poco desconcertado y se dio cuenta de que estaba con Ino sin embargo una oleada de dolor golpeo su corazon

-ahhh joder creo que aun no le olvido de todo-suspiro pero no se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba despierta también

-ahhh Sasuke… yo c-creí que

-Ino yo lo siento… creo que es mejor que te vallas

-si… eso creo

Ino tomo sus cosas y se vistió saliendo del lugar lo mas rápido posible

Días después estaban Sasuke, Ino Kiba, Sakura Naruto Hinata reunidos en la cafetería

-¿dime Kiba cuando va a ser la boda?-pregunto Naruto sosteniendo a su pequeña

-dentro de una semana-respondió muy tranquilo

-valla si que sera pronto… ya tienen todo listo supongo

-de hecho si solo estamos esperando a que haya un lugar disponible en el registro civil

-¿y eso? ¿no van a casarse por la iglesia?

-no nuestras religiones no son las mismas aun que ante dios nosotros somos un solo ser

-mmm vaya que royo tío

-jaja eso creo

-¿Sasuke que pasa?-pregunto Ino al el verle tan serio

-no te preocupes estoy bien… ¿Naruto podemos hablar?

-claro tío ¿que pasa?

-hablemos afuera

-ok

Ambos hombres salieron de la cafetería a pesar de que Sasuke no le había dicho nada sabia perfectamente porque estaba así sin embargo prefirió esperar a que estuvieran solos para hablar

-ok Sasuke sabes perfectamente que no puedes ocultarme lo que pasa la idea de que Sakura se va a casar no te agrada cierto

-ahhh no tío estoy que me lleva el carajo… porque se tiene que casar con ese gilipollas

-Sasuke ella decidió casarse con Kiba después de que lo de ustedes termino deberías de estar feliz por ella

-lo se… pero no puedo el solo hecho de imaginarme la en sus bazos me hace hervir la sangre

-tu ya no puedes hacer nada estas con la hermana de el… además de que es su mejor amiga

-Naruto yo no siento nada por Ino esto fue un error no debí de haberme metido con ella

-y que piensas hacer votarla así nomas majo hombre eso no es de machos

-lo se tío pero no puedo seguir así yo solo amo a una mujer y esa es Sakura

-vale tío pero piensa Kiba te va a querer matar en cuanto se estere

-no me importa prefiero eso a verlo con la mujer que amo

-ahhh tío es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad

-jajaja no pienso renunciar a Sakura y eso lo sabes perfectamente

-vale tío solo espero que no cometas un grave error

-no lo are por ahora vuelve con los demás diles que yo voy a estar en mi oficina cualquier cosa me hayan en el móvil

-ok cuídate hermano

-vale tu también tío

Sasuke salió de la cafetería pero en lugar de irse a la oficina condujo asta el cementerio asía un buen rato que no estaba hay cada vez que tenia que estar hay en la época de muertos le daba demasiada tristeza pero cuando se sentía perdido en ese lugar encontraba la paz que necesitaba enfrente de la tumba de su hermano se sentía mas tranquilo también encontrando la respuesta a sus dudas al llegar se arrodillo en frente

-ahhh hermano de nuevo esto perdido-en un susurro-hermano ahhh tu en donde estas se que puedes ver perfectamente lo que pasa aquí verdad. La amo demasiado se que cometí errores en el pasado. Eh tratado de sacarla de mi mente mi alma mi corazon pero… no puedo no puedo y ahora que esta a una semana de casarse… solo una semana tengo para recuperarle

En ese momento una brisa paso por el cementerio estremeciendo su cuerpo asiéndole sentir la presencia de su hermano

-hermano yo… se que esta con Kiba… pero no me importa la amo ya la quiero para mi… tal vez en esta ocasión no me apoyes como siempre… pero a tome mi decisión-Sasuke sintió de nuevo la brisa

-madre, Padre ustedes tampoco están de acuerdo verdad… jaja esta vez esto solo… solo espero no equivocarme

De pronto su celular interrumpió sus palabras

-bueno- atendió con enfado

_**-Sasuke hermano que bueno que contestas paso algo terrible**_

-¿Naruto que pasa tío?-sorprendido

_**-Sakura y Kiba tuvieron un accidente están en el hospital**_

-ah… no ella no por favor dime que esta bien

_**-Sasuke… hermano ella esta muy delicada ah perdido mucha sangre**_

-voy para aya

_**-Sasuke ten cuidado**_

-no te preocupes-colgando

Sasuke salió del cementerio como alma que lleva el diablo llegando al hospital en tiempo record

En el hospital

-¿Naruto donde esta Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke en cuanto llego

-esta en el quirófano-le respondió Hinata

-joder… JODER ¿que paso?-pregunto apunto de lanzar una de las sillas que estaban en la sala de espera

-los frenos del auto de Kiba fallaron se estrellaron contra otro auto-le respondió Naruto apoyado en la pared

-ahhh… no debí de acercarme a ella desde un principio

-¿Sasuke… de que hablas hermano?-le cuestiono Naruto un tanto desconcertado

-nunca de vi de aceptar la apuesta nada de esto no debí de acercarme a ella… todo esto fue mi culpa ella estaría así ahora de no ser por mi-dijo Sasuke llorando

-Sasuke eso no fue tu culpa en todo caso fue mía la apuesta fue mi culpa

-Naruto, Sasuke ¿donde esta mi hermano?-intervino Ino llegando junto con Tobi

-Ino… tu hermano… murió en el momento del impacto-le contesto Naruto al borde del colapso

-no… mi hermano no por-Ino no pudo terminar la frase ya que callo inconsciente por suerte Tobi estaba a su lado y la detuvo

Sasuke tampoco pudo resistir el impacto cayendo de rodillas en frente de la puerta del quirófano

-los familiares de la señorita Sakura Haruno?-pregunto un doctor saliendo del quirófano

-aquí somos nosotros doctor-contesto Tobi

-¿como esta ella?-pregunto Sauke poniéndose de pie

-desgraciadamente perdió mucha sangre necesita una transfusión urgente por desgracia no contamos con su tipo de sangre

-¿cual es su tipo doctor?

-es a negativo

-yo tengo ese tipo doctor-dijo Sasuke de repente

-en ese caso sera mejor que hagamos los exámenes necesarios para ver si eres un donante adecuado

-si doctor agá las pruebas y tome toda la sangre que necesite asta la ultima gota si es necesario-Sasuke siguió al doctor rumbo a una de las habitaciones

Tiempo mas tarde Sasuke se encontraba en una cama junto a Sakura tenia una manguera conectada a su brazo y una de las manos de Sakura en la suya

-Sakura mi amor yo lo siento… siento haberte dejado sola, siento haberte hacho daño siento haberte lastimado con lo de la apuesta soy un idiota lo se… pero aun asi quiero que sepas que te amo te amo con toda el alma

-Sasuke… yo también te amo-le contesto Sakura un entre sueños

-Sakura… estas despierta mi amor

-Sasuke no importa todo lo que paso todas esas lagrimas que derrame ya no importan

-ah… Shhh ya no digas mas descansa mi amor


End file.
